Your Lie in April New Beginnings and forgotten endings
by AndyNnimeFreak
Summary: A new beginning for Kousei and the gang along with Kaori, what will happen to their future together? will they just be separated once more or will their love prevail and make it through? Find out yourself and read it! I am back guys after a long wait of hiatus! I will be going back full force! Once a chapter a month at least so look forward to it!
1. Prologue

Prologue: Her words which gave my life colors

"Number 14 Arima Kousei please get ready." The announcement echoed through the room but all I could think of was one thing, Miyazono Kaori, The contestant bowed and walked off the stage happy as if he just played out of his entire piano life, I got up from my depressed sitting position and walked off to the stage.

I staggered to the grand piano on the stage, adjusted the chair and was about to play but my mind was blank, as if I was staring into an abyss of darkness , alone I sat with no one there to help me out not, a virtual image of my mom appeared in front of me, as if to spite me, harsh and deadly words kept on piercing my heart, damaging it and I was like a warrior being forced to fight an army of millions, arrows like words were sent flying at me and I was prepared to accept my fate, just then, a voice called out to me "ARIMA KOUSEI-KUN DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE." I was immediately brought back to reality and glanced towards the audience seats.

People were looking at me anxiously waiting for me to start my performance, judges were staring at me to evaluate my performance, Tsubaki and Watari were worried for me praying their hearts out to god. I finally understood why Kaori wanted to play on the stage, there were people waiting for me, and I couldn't betray their expectation.

I gave a small grin and placed my hands on the keys and I slowly played, chopin ballade No.1 in G minor op 23, a rich sound deep and filling reverberated through the room and audience was immersed in my performance even though It was only the beginning of my journey through my life. I slowly sped up, even more quicker, even more intense, and even more sorrowful . I projected my life to my audience and judges, some began to tear up, some felt pity but none of it mattered to me, only you Miyazono kaori, only you, if it meant taking on the world for your survival, I would do it for you so I beg of you Don't leave me, Don't leave me to face the harsh reality of life, you can hit me all you want, force me to buy all the caneles you want so please don't go.

Suddenly I was brought into another place, the azure blue sky and ocean blue shared the same space, I looked around to find out what was going on but I couldn't move except my hands on the keyboard. "Im here" a voice resonated in me and she appeared. Kaori has appeared in my vision and she looked towards me with sorrowful, remorseful eyes. I knew what it meant, I cried deeply in my heart while showing Kaori a smiling face, I did not want Kaori to leave seeing me cry for the last time as her latest memory of me , that would be the worst I would never wish upon my most hated enemy, much less my beloved Kaori.

She took out her violin and played together with me for the last time as we were at the climax of our playing, we were together, nothing mattered in the long run, an asteroid could destroy the world ending all life on earth, it didn't matter, as long as I was with Kaori. Then it was reaching the end of the song, Kaori suddenly stopped and turned to look at me, it was time for her to leave the world, a gust of wind blew gentle and raised the petals as Kaori slowly dissipated into the ever ending scenery of blue

I begged in my heart to the merciless god who bestowed this illness to the woman I loved, God please don't take her from me, "wait ,don't leave me, please don't leave me, I bribe you with caneles, just please don't leave me." Kaori's body slowly turned into petals and within her blew out her feelings and I understood everything, everything was predestined. The imagery of Kaori was about to end and I saw her face, with the last tears in her eyes as she left my world.

I unwillingly brought myself to reality and had a few notes left to play, striking the keys with intensity stronger than a lion, I ended the song with a light touch of sadness, took a bow and left the stage, many applauded and cheers were calling for an encore, some of the audience were sobbing understanding the pain I left in my piano.

I headed to the resting room and sat down depressed, Kaori was no longer here with me, my reason for my life was over, Emi and Takeshi walked over to me and saw my tears in my eyes. I finally broke down, my body would no longer listen to my commands and I cried my eyes out.

Emi and Takeshi only stood there unable to do anything, they understood from my playing that I lost someone important to me and could only watch over me knowing no words would be able to heal my broken heart, Watari and Tsubaki walked in and did their utmost best to comfort me but failed.

I did not want to hear anything, the only thing I wanted to hear was Kaori's voice, but I knew it was an impossible thing as my beloved Kaori was no longer lingering in this world, I cursed god for doing such a cruel thing to me as I sunk even deeper to the abyss of darkness, secluding and barricading a wall around me, only I could escape from it if I wanted to but I did not wanted to leave it, if the darkness will let me forget my pain and agony, I would gladly accept the arms of the dark.

Thinking I had a perfect barrier that will not be destroyed, I was about to enter the world of darkness until an unexpected person stopped me. Mom had reached out to me and when I saw mom, all my emotions came flying out and my eyes turned red as a stream of salty water leaked out from my eyes even though I thought I was dry.

I went to embrace my mother, my mother had tortured me from young to raise me into the pianist I was now, but I still loved her, my honey memories of mom was me waking up under the piano while she played her favorite song and my melody , love sorrow.

"Mom why are you here?"  
"Kousei, I'm here to stop you from entering the dark."

"Please mom let me in, I can't stand it any longer, music is taking my loved ones from me, it took you and Kaori from me. The dark will save me from the pain."

I saw my mom cry, she was happy I stilled loved her.

"I love you Kousei, that's why I won't let you in. In there is a nightmare, you will suffer more and you are my treasure I will not let my treasure be exposed to such suffering."  
"Mom…"  
"Besides, I made a trade with god, he promised me to return you someone special to you but you must face hardships in the near future."

"Someone special, who is it?"  
"You will know once you wake up so now wake up and understand her words which brings you color to your life.

Shortly afterwards, I return back to my mind and saw Watari , Tsubaki, Emi and takeshi all looking at me worried. I smiled at them signifying I was alright and realized it was all my imagination, the someone special was just to wake me up, I decided to be stronger from then onwards to not worry my friends any longer.

Just as I was about to stand up , my phone rang , it was an unidentified number, I was going to ignore it but it began to annoy me so I picked the phone up.

"Yujin A kun how was the competition?"  
I was speechless, I couldn't believe it, thinking it was all an imagination once more, I slapped myself but it was painful. It was not an imagination, It was real, I cried slowly pouring out my emotions.

"Yeah, it was ok, Welcome back Kaori."

 _Hi guys, I am the writer for this fanfic, I decided to start off with the last episode of shigatsu wa kimi no uso, the series was amazing and I loved it a lot, I disliked how Kaori died in the end and was crestfallen about it. I hope you guys enjoyed my fanfic series and this will be a bit long series, ill try to make it a weekly thing and hope you guys would read aswell as review on this so I can improve on this, I am not a fan of bad endings so I you would expect this series to be full of happiness and sadness in this_

 _KOUSEI X KAORI SHIP WILL PREVAIL THROUGH THE STORM NOTHING WILL STOP IN THEIR WAY XD_

 _Thanks you guys and hope you would give this an honest review I love making long running series and I am still studying so please hate when I am late on publishing exams is drawing near see you all next time._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Our Love will be forever

Tsubaki and Watari was shocked yet at the same time, they felt relieve in their hearts now that their dear friend was alright. I on the other hand was crying endlessly, my heart was beating furiously as i took off my jacket and rushed out of the building to visit Kaori.

Tsubaki and Watari chased after me and called out to me to slow down 'Kousei wait up we'll go with you." They tried to reach me but I did not even listen and rushed to the bicycle stand to get my bike and cycled as quick as the wind to confirm with my eyes that Kaori was alright, I left my 2 best friends back there as they chase me with their own bike.

I told my legs to cycle faster, pedestrian gave way to let me pass as I was cycling at an unbelievable speed for a 14 years old that even made people think I was a professional cyclist. But it all didn't matter as long as I can see Kaori, I peddled even faster which made me even more surprised that I was that athletic to peddle at a professional pace, soon I reached the hospital. I left my bike at the bicycle stand and made my way to see her, the one who influenced my life so much , the one who gave my life more meaning and filled it with colors, the one I love from the bottom of my heart, Miyazono Kaori, I can't wait to see you.

As I stood outside the door of her room, an immense pressure was being emitted from it and made me hesitate to enter, what if she is actually not here and that was just a recording from somewhere, I wouldn't be able to take it, I reached out for the door and was about to slide it in until I once again fear to open it, a sudden voice from my memories appeared in my mind " _you are looking down again."_ I realized that I was staring down and not looking up, her words brought me courage as I slide the open and walked in her room.

All I saw was an empty room, It looked so familiar, just like how my mom left me as she traveled to the afterlife, I couldn't help but shed tears of sadness, Kaori was gone, she is not in her room, it was all a fake. I wept tears of sadness until I heard something "Hey Yujin A can you move your Blocking the door." I immediately turned around to see Kaori still alive and well, all of a sudden, my body moved instinctively and embraced her warmth, not letting it escape from me once again.

"WA..? WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU PERV, PERV KOUSEI." Kaori exclaimed

"Im so.. glad … Kaori " I sniffed, trying to say the words I wanted while crying fragile pearls

Realizing by the way I act my words, Kaori understood that I was feeling very worried, she returned my hug and we

Embraced each other for a second, the moment felt like an eternity as we slowly loosen our hug and stared at each other .

"Ah young love, you are lucky a boy to have such a beautiful girlfriend like Kaori-chan." Teased the nurse,

We forgotten the nurse who was pushing Kaori and immediately turned red in embarrassment, Tsubaki and Watari caught up with me after 2 minutes, it wasn't surprising, because I went at a speed faster than any 14 year old could do, I was most surprised with my 2 best friends even managing to catch up with me so quickly. "They must be God or something to be able to catch up with me so easily, I was going my fastest I ever been in my whole life." Watari called out to us

"Kousei, we finally caught up with you, man you went ridiculously fast even though you're so slow in running, did you wanted to see Kaori so badly that you broke your limits so easily? Hahahaha!" He joked making me feel so embarrassed about my once in a blue moon unbelievable speed. Kaori was curious and asked Tsubaki what was it all about.

After a good 5 to 10 minutes of explanation, Kaori burst into laughter, her smile was like that of an angel gently and calmly easing the pain in my heart, part of my mind is thinks it is just a dream and i fear to wake up, but her angelic smile made me relax and believe in the current Kaori I am looking at now.

"So Kousei"

"Hmm yea?"

"I wanna have a talk with you can Tsubaki-chan and Watari-kun leave us alone please?"  
"Ok, let's go Tsubaki."

"Ok."

So they left the room, leaving me in an awkward moment with Kaori, what did she wanted to talk about? My heart couldn't stop pounding, the room had an air conditional, yet I feel so hot, My mind couldn't stop resting and I felt like it was going to overheat soon as I tried to think of ways to strike up a conversation even though there was a simple way to start it, I just needed to say " _What did you want to talk about Kaori?"_ but I couldn't even think properly. Seeing my discomfort and inability to start the ball rolling Kaori initiated the chat.

"So how's the competition?"

"Well I don't know, I pretty much ran out after the phone call so I'm not sure I think Hiroko-san will call me later to tell me." I felt more at ease now that Kaori has spoken.

"Hmm I see."

"So Kaori, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Suddenly Kaori face turned red, she blushed very hard and being the dense man I am, I couldn't even began to understand the reason for blushing, I went to grab some water from the table, as I picked up the glass, a letter dropped out from underneath and I picked it up.

"What's this?"  
Kaori looked in my direction and immediately became flustered and panicked

"KOUSEI DON'T YOU DARE READ THAT LETTER."  
"Huh?" as I flipped over the letter and saw the recipient "To Arima Kousei." I was shocked why was this here?

"Whats this letter?"

Kaori was so flustered she tried to take back the letter but since she just came out of the emergency room, she was not fully recovered, I took this chance to joke about this letter.

"Heh what a love letter for me, when did you write it?" I tried to joke about it and waited for a comment from Kaori to tell me what this letter was.

Kaori immediately turned red and looked away from me and asked me nervously "How did you know Kousei just from the recipient name, what are you a detective?"

I was flabbergasted, It was only a wild guess made for fun, I didn't think it would end up being real as I accidently let out my thoughts "Wait this is a love letter?"

This seemed even shocking for Kaori who thought I had already knew it was a love letter as she stared at me for a few seconds and asked me

"You mean you didn't know?"  
"Yeah… I was just joking with you, I wanted to find out what that letter was, so I just joked around, but I didn't think it would be real, I mean, you are in love with Watari right?"

"Sorry that's a lie, Watari was a nice guy to be friends with but I think I have a preference for more intense guys."

"I see…"

Suddenly, Kaori took a deep breath, she gathered up her courage and spoke words which I had never even think she would ever say to me, _"I gotta apologise to Watari afterwards."_

"Hmm? Why?"  
"Cause I'll be doing something wrong to him which I never thought I'll ever do to him in my entire life."  
"I… see… so Arima Kousei-Kun, whats your reply?"  
"Ok Miyazono Kaori, I may not be a reliable man in times of needs and I am just a worthless person who just experienced pain over and over again, but you changed my world, My life was a dark and painful experience for 8 years, but you brought colors to it in within 8 day, made my life full with enjoyment and laughter. My mom left me after the painful and torturous lessons to raise me to survive in this world, I was a human metronome, a puppet bounded to my mom, you cut the strings and brought me freedom, I can never thank you enough for what you had done, maybe this is just a feeling of gratitude or maybe it is a feeling of infatuation but still, I fallen for your music when you played for the first competition, slowly afterwards, I fallen in love with you after spending so much time together, and my heart flew when we first performed together on stage, the crowds applauding, cheering for you and I, that's when I once again fell in love with your beauty and your music, my heart only belongs to you. So Miyazono Kaori, will you be my girlfriend?"

Kaori started to cry a river as she managed a smile and replied me.

"Yes I will Arima Kousei-kun."

With that we brought our lips closer to each other, our face had barely any distance at all and our lips met, Kaori's lips tasted like blueberry as she ate dessert after the surgery. The moment lasted so long yet so short as we separated from each other.

'From now onwards, we are officially a couple right? Kousei."

"That right Kaori and I won't let anyone take you away, not in a millions years."  
"You are such a smooth talker, but I guess that's what makes me love you even more." Kaori remarked to my sentence

It was getting very late and so I decided to leave Kaori to rest and head home for the day promising the next day that I'll bring her caneles as I left my new girlfriend to rest and headed home with a smile on my face, I'll take it slow, we have a lot of time together and I won't let her escape from me once again

" _Thanks mom for saving Kaori, the women I love the most."_

We had more time together, I will make her happy, I will make her the happiest women on the earth.

I swore to myself and looked back to Kaori's room " _I'll see you tomorrow Kaori."_

 **Hey Guys AndyNimeFreak here I hope you like my chapter one I written it's pretty short I guess since it was made not too long ago after my prologue and I wish you guys would leave a review down and comment on how should I improve on my writing as I seek for the best story I want this to have I love shigatsu wa kimi no uso so it will be a weekly series as I have many plans to write about this series after reading so many of shigatsu wa kimi no uso like Love's Sorrow and etc The authors I read didn't really complete the series they were writing so I really want to finish this series and yeah hope you enjoy and are continuing to enjoy this series even more and I do plan on writing a series on Battle Spirits Brave since it was an awesome anime but the ending was pretty sad so I will rewrite it and see how it goes. As I been saying for the million times Please leave a review to make me improve more on my story and do not bad mouth please just leave your thoughts and maybe some ideas thanks again and peace out.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, AndyNnimeFreak here, I decided to add some Point Of View changing alternating between the characters as I seem fit, How is this idea? Leave in the reviews how is it, now my chapters will be around 3k long per chapter.**

Chapter 2 :The Story of a Strong yet weak princess and her Knight in Shining armor

Kaori's POV

After Kousei left the room, the room began to feel empty as the night approaches. The moonlight shined a mystical blue as the stars glittering blissfully in the night sky, as if shining upon the world to bring it light, it was dazzling beauty, The city gleamed in many bright colors all calling out to one another, it would had been an incredible and most alluring thing I would have seen on such a fine night, but yet I feel empty, my heart was beating furiously as I remembered about Kousei's confession.

I can't keep my cool and my face is blushing red and as Kousei's confession kept on resounding in my head, " _Kousei looked so cool when he proposed to me KYUUU.. SO CUTE!"_ as I kept on dreaming and fonding my newly created memories, even though the black haired male had just left the hospital, I miss him, I yearn for him, my heart is no longer able to live without him, I want his presence.

As I yearn and wish that Kousei was by my side, I managed to calm down and relax, I thought silently and embarrassingly to myself, "Get it together Miyazono Kaori, Kousei needs to rest too, don't hunger for him after he left."

After clearing my mind off, I decided to head to bed as it was late, the crickets began to crick and the wind ever softly blowing on my room window pane, I finally noticed the beautiful scenery right before my eyes and stared at the nature's beauty which is being bestowed upon me and I am glad, I am alive , I survived the ordeal , now I can be with Kousei, the boy I loved since I was a kid and I wept silently, no breaking the silence of the night and slept soundly.

Kousei's POV

The next day, I went to the Miyazono's family bakery to pick up some caneles for Kaori,I stepped in and as saw the very young and energetic couple, I greeted them very politely.

"Good after Mr Miyazono, Mrs Miyazono."  
They noticed me and greeted me with a smile Mrs Miyazono was the first to greet me back,

"Oh hi Arima-kun, are you here for some caneles for Kaori?"  
"Yes, I am, I promised her to get caneles sincei was going to visit her later."  
"Ok sure take as many as you want, We will be going to visit Kaori later so we will meet you there later."  
"Ok sure, how much is it?"  
"Don't worry about paying, just take good care of Kaori for us."  
I took her words seriously and since me and Kaori were going out, I decided to tell it to her family and I wished sincerely from the bottom of my heart that Mr Miyazono will allow me to go out with his beloved and adorable daughter.

"Um Mr and Mrs Miyazono, I have something to tell you regarding about me and Kaori."  
They looked at me all serious and decided to cease activity to listen to me, we sat down on one of the table and began our long hearted chat.

I began to explain about what happened yesterday during the performance and afterwards, making the 2 parents tear up a bit, after that I told them about the slight incident in the hospital and about my confession to Kaori, making Mrs Miyazono smile in delight, on the contrast was Mr Miyazono, he was fuming with rage and I could sense a dark and deadly aura coating him but he did not lash out at me and just decided to keep the rage in, I was shivering in fear as the silent killing intent could clearly be understood by anyone just by looking in his cold intimidating eyes, but still I gathered my courage and continued speaking, I heaved sign of relieve after the long explanation was over.

Kaori's Mom started speaking "I see, well good job Kousei for making my stubborn daughter to confess about her feelings, XD I'm really happy for Kaori to get such a nice boyfriend, ah makes me remember the first time My husband confessed to me." She said, reminiscing her first encounter with Mr Miyazono, while he is blushing aswell, making me giggle, as I wondered if I could ever be like them so happy so blissed.

I thanked the two parents and made my way to the hospital eager and excited to see Kaori even though I just met her yesterday, I rode my bike for a few minutes and reached the hospital, as I parked my bike at the bike stands, a slight breeze blew in my face gently as I took a few minutes to enjoy the cool wind bellowing me on such a nice day, kids laughter could be heard from the nearby park making the day seem even more peaceful.

I walked into Kaori's room and what await me was the presence of not of Kaori but Watari and Tsubaki, my 2 best friend from childhood.

"Yo Kousei."  
"Yo Watari, hi tsubaki what are you guys doing here today, wheres Kaori?"

"We came to visit your girlfriend Kousei and she's in the rehab room."

I raised my eye brows, I don't recall telling him about our relationship how did Watari know?  
"How did you know Watari?"  
"I made Kaori blurt it out, it was real easy man." He showed me a teasing look

I did not question how did he do it as noticed Tsubaki was upset and I triggered something in Tsubaki

"Tsubaki whats wrong?"  
Tsubaki got angry and shouted angrily at me

"NOTHING IS WRONG STUPID KOUSEI." As she left the room running away, I immediately became worried and tried to chase after a teary eyed Tsubaki only to be stopped in track by Watari.  
"Kousei wait I'll go after her, you stay here with Kaori."  
He left the room hurriedly as well, I was feeling bad and worried about what happened to Tsubaki as Kaori entered the room with the nurse.

"Kousei? You came, where is Tsubaki and Watari?"

I couldn't look in Kaori in the eye as I slowly revealed the incident to her, after listening to the story, Kaori started to wept, I was a slow person and couldn't understand why did Tsubaki shout at me nor why Kaori is crying, I only found out after Kaori explained to me.

"I see, now I feel so stupid and dumb, if only I realized it earlier."  
"I'm sorry Kousei, I knew that Tsubaki was in love with you, but yet I stole the man she loved away from her, I'm so sorry."

Kaori kept apologizing profusely and I was worried about Tsubaki, even though she looks very strong and dependable, the truth is that she is really fragile and emotional, I could only depend on Watari to calm her down, putting all my trust in my best friend, I cheered up and chatted the rest of the day with Kaori and handed her Caneles, we waited for a while and her parents came along and we spent time like a real family, something I have lost in a long time and it made me happy to remember this feeling again after the separation with me and my beloved mother as I pray that she is doing well in heaven.

Watari's POV

"TSUBAKI WAIT UP." I called out to her, she ignored me and headed towards a cross road, I noticed that a car was coming her way and it looks like it doesn't plan on stopping, immediately, I ran as fast as I could, Tsubaki only noticed the car when it headed her way and was shocked.

It was a race against me and the car, I headed for tsubaki not willing to let her go.

It turned black, I could only see black and when I regained my conscious after a few seconds and saw tsubaki on the ground laying down there blood was flowing, I immediately snapped out of it and walked up to tsubaki I tried calling out to her.

"TSUBAKI OI TSUBAKI YOU ALRIGHT ? TSUBAKI TSUBAKI!"

I received no responds, worriedly, I checked her pulse and it was beating fine, I realized that she was only knocked out cold from the shock, I heaved a small sign of relieve and brought her to the nearest clinic.

Tsubaki woke up in her bed, she looked at me with drowsy eyes and was curious as to what happened to her as she remembered the last thing she saw was her almost being hit by a car.

She mumbled to herself not realizing that I was in the room with her.

"Is this heaven?"  
I puffed out a small laughter as she finally noticed me and immediately became alert.

"Watari what are you doing here, what happened to me?"  
I decided to tease the unaware girl and to make her expression my reward for saving her.

"We are dead, you were hit by the car and I tried to rescue you, but I failed and ended up dying with you, god told us to wait in this illusion creation of your room and he will be back soon." I teased but I became silent at the expression that Tsubaki made after hearing my explanation.

"We are dead? No that can't be, it is all my fault, Im sorry Watari, you had to end up like this, Im.. so… sorry Watari." She sniffed as she made an expression which made my heart flutter and skip a beat, I was almost really sent to heaven by this cute and adorable Tsubaki, if she made expression like this when I die, I wouldn't mind dying just to see that face.

"Umm. I'm sorry Tsubaki, it was a joke I was teasing you, I didn't think you end up believing it."

She looked at me shocked for a second and became angry at the next as she threw a tantrum at me which I deserved after what I did to her.

"Don't you dare joke about that kind of joke Watari, I was so sad and my heart was about to break down."

"mm.. okay Tsubaki I will not joke about that anymore, but the face you made when you heard me, it was seriously worth dying for, I wished I had a camera to take a picture of it."  
Tsubaki started to blush, wait, Blush? Why did she blush about it, she never blushed like that with Kousei so why? I pondered over the question but I couldn't find the answer.

"Ok Watari, I bet you saved me from the car, so are you injured anywhere?"  
She looked at me with puppy worried eyes and my mind could no longer take it anymore, I knew it from the start, that I was in love with this Tomboyish girl, I tried to clear my mind as Tsubaki's mom called out to us , thank god

"Tsubaki, Watari-kun come down for dinner its late so Watari-kun can stay over for the night, I already called your parents."

I became very anxious, I think I can't keep my cool being with Tsubaki the whole night, her house didn't had an extra room, so her mom let me stay in Tsubaki's room, she had a lot of trust in me since we are very close friends and I wouldn't hurt her daughter but my self-control was pushed to the limit.

We went to the rooms to call it a day and played truth or dare. It was my turn to truth or dare Tsubaki

"Tsubaki truth or dare."  
"Truth"  
"Who do you like."

Suddenly, she became red faced and I thought to myself it was Kousei but her answer made me stunned

"Watari, it is you."  
The moment of silence grew between us, the night wind could be heard blowing gentle on the windows and a dog bark sound resounded through the night, the stars seems to be glowing and the moon was lighting up the room and dyed it a gentle blue to make it a wonderful situation to be confessed to as I regain back my senses and replied stuttering.

"I…I li…li..lii."  
"Li?"

" _Get a hold of yourself Watari JUST SAY IT, JUST DO IT, COME ON WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR DO IT."_

I gathered up the little courage I have and replied " I like you too tsubaki, ever since we were kids."  
Tsubaki seemed astonished and I slowly explained to her.

" A brave girl in the park saved me from the hands of bullies and taught me to love sports, I fell in love with soccer and she loved playing baseball. One day while practicing, the bullies came back and started stirring up trouble for me and once again the girl saved me, but she got caught in their trap and needed help, I took my ball and managed to hit the bullies boss face accurately and they ran away, the girl smiled angelically and I fell in love with that smile, that girl was you tsubaki, you made my life joyful, I was sad to hear that you were in love with Kousei but what made you change your mind? If you didn't I would have hid this feelings away forever in my heart."  
Tsubaki heard it and began to tear up.

"The boy I fell in love with at first was a piano freak, he spent so much time with the piano and didn't play with me, the soccer boy next to me spent time with me for so long but I thought the feelings of siblings between the piano boy was love until we were in middle school and met a violinist girl, a lot of things happened and the music duo fell in love and I ran out thinking that I was betrayed but it was only feelings of a siblings unwilling to let the younger brother to another person, i ran and almost got into an incident, and when I woke up, the feelings of love for the soccer stirred up in me when I heard he saved me and I know for sure it isn't gratitude, but love for you Watari."

I began to cry hearing her warm words and hugged her confessing my love for her, and asked

"Do you want to go out with me?"

Tsubaki did no reply, I was worried that she was going to reject me, as I slowly released the embrace between us, Tsubaki hugged me even tighter, it was only then I noticed her tears dripping down her face and she finally replied.

"Ok Watari but you will be paying for most of the things."  
"Ok that's a deal Tsubaki."  
"Baka."

We held hands for the first time and just fell asleep on the futon, I was really happy from the bottom of my heart, my feelings had reached the women I loved after all this years of waiting and hiding, it finally reached her, I was awaiting impatiently for the next day to arrive so we can go on our first date. I called up Kousei before sleeping and he gave me his congratulations as we both finally got the right counterparts in our lives and with no one being sorrowful.

Kousei's POV

The phone call from Watari really surprised me, I didn't think that Watari would be able to get Tsubaki to confess her feelings during this few hours, but I was glad, glad that my best friend had finally fallen for the true women he loved and not go around finding a substitute. I looked at the time and it was 1am in the morning, I was feeling really restless and my phone rang.

The caller was Miyazono Kaori, I picked up the phone and started to chat with her.

"Kousei you sleeping?"  
"No not yet, what's the matter Kaori?"  
"Nothing, I just wanted to hear your voice again, I am feeling lonely."  
"But I just talked to you at the hospital not too long ago."  
"I know but, but I miss you already Kousei."

Immediately, my face went red, my girlfriend and I talked for so long, yet she missed me already after an hour, I felt so happy and in fact I missed Kaori so I couldn't really sleep.

"Me too Kaori I missed you as well, I am such a bad boyfriend, I wanted my girlfriend to stay beside me forever and just only after an hour, I already started to miss her, I am so needy, so sorry you have a boyfriend like me."  
"Kousei… thank you Kousei, I am really happy as well, I guess we are both sorry for each other that we are so needy of one another. We really are the perfect match for each other aren't we ."

I smiled gleefully, I am really the luckiest man on the earth.

"Kaori"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you want to hear a song?"  
"Sure!"  
Her voice sounded so excited like a young girl waiting for her mother to give her the popsicle, I chuckled slightly and went to my piano.

"Hmm Kousei, play for me Beethoven Moonlight sonata op 8 movement 3!"

"Wow such a difficult song off the bat? Anything for you your highness."  
"Teehee…"  
Kaori is really cute I couldn't help but think about that as I placed my hands on the keys

It was time, I started the song fast and steady not missing a single note and gradually, I sped up and started playing it melodically and strongly, when it came to the melody, I played the notes gentler and smoother, like a wolf howling for its love in the night, the song represents everything I would do for Kaori as I slowly came to an end to my music.

"How was it?"  
"Kousei… I heard your heart loud and clear, it was fantastic."  
"I see, thank you Kaori."  
"Hey Kousei."  
"Hmm?"  
"The doctor said I'll be able to leave the hospital in a week, do you want to go on a date then."  
She is like a storm, unpredictable and strong, her first impression was horrible and she was about to leave me alone like my mom, yet, she prevailed, she is now by my side as I did not even consider about going on a date with her the first time I met her, her sudden invitation was starling yet, I agreed whole-heartedly as I swore in my heart to make it the best date for her.

"Sure once you are out, let's go on a date Kaori."  
"Mmm! Promise Kousei."

"Promise."  
I prayed in my heart it would be a fine day and nothing would stop us now, not the world , not god, as I swore once again to make it the best day ever for Kaori.

 **Man ideas are just flowing in my head, hey guys AndyNnimeFreak here, good to bring you a new chapter of Your Lie in April this is really a good chapter I thought as I wrote it, now after reading this I think many of you would be thinking and want to tell me to go slower on the Watari and Tsubaki thing but hey as they say good things should arrive earlier and I really hate delaying good things, but this is the only time I'll ever do this so hope you will all forgive me and please leave a review to indicate how well im doing now and I have even better plans for the future.**

 **A review has arrived from Iysner thanks for the review it was really nice of you and i would be continuing this series as much as I can but I can promise you this that I'll be doing this for at least 3 months and Every week I'll post 2 chapters at least, so yeah please review on it so I can improve on my work and such hope you enjoyed this Chapter of The beginning of a new ending and see you all in the next Chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Now Before you guys read the story, i just want to say that, thank you guys for your views on my story, we hit over 130 in just a week, It might not be that good for some of you but to me it is really an achievement, thank you guys for the support on the series and I will be posting more of this but I will be stopping after 3 weeks for a while and give you guys some written b4 hand story cause you know exams are coming so yea hope you continue supporting the series leave down reviews since I love to read em.**

Chapter 3:Little fairy in the wind

A week after Kaori had been released from the hospital, me and the two new couple Tsubaki and Watari were there to celebrate her release.

"Yay! Im FREE!"

"Congratulations Kao-chan, here is your release present from me and Watari."  
"Uwahh Flowers thanks Tsubaki-chan."

"Hey Kaori don't get too excited or you may faint again."  
"Don't worry Watari-kun, the doctor said the disease is all cured and anemic is was just a side-effect from it so it means im better weehee!"

Kaori was so cheerful, it made my day just by seeing her innocent smile, I could stare at it all day but today was an important day so I must get myself straight.

"Kaori, do you want to leave now?"  
She looked at me and almost gave me a heart attack by the sudden change in personality from wild yet controllable to docile yet adorable, "damn Kaori is cute when she act like that."

Her smile towards me was was angelical and divine, as if she was an angel sent down from heaven to be beside me, I was a lucky man to have such an angel right beside me. I wanted to stare and enjoy our friends time together but it was pretty late, as I daydreamed about us in the future, Kaori replied to me. 

"Sure Kousei lets go."  
"Where are you going Kao-chan?"  
"A secret Tsubaki :D."

Tsubaki stole a glance towards me as I avoided her leer, I took Kaori by the hand and left the hospital, Watari seemed to understand what was going since he shouted out "Good Luck Kousei!", leaving only Tsubaki to be left clueless to the situation at hand.

It was our first date, me and Kaori promised to go on a date after she was released from the hospital. I was waiting for it anxiously, even allowing my anxiousness to be affecting my daily lifestyle, I overslept and was late for school due to me sleeping late (since I couldn't sleep … truth is I am very sleepy since last night I played the piano the entire night unable to contain my excitement for the date.) and moreover I couldn't even teach my student Nagi well, what an embarrassment, I hope Kaori didn't notice that im really tired.

Kaori's POV

"Kousei looks so tired I wonder whats he is up to? He has been yawning here and there non-stop, is he alright?" I pondered over my tired boyfriend as I noticed him being very exhausted for some reason. I was really worried if Kousei was going to pass out on me, so I held Kousei's head lightly and let it rest on my lap.

"Kaori? What are you…"

"Shhh… stop talking you are tired aren't you? Come on get some rest, I'll wake you up once the bus arrived."  
"There are people looking at us." Kousei was a shy and timid person so this level of attention makes him very embarrassed.

I couldn't help but giggle, a boy prodigy who changed my life by playing on the grand stage with thousands of people watching him play but was alright with that attention, is so nervous off-stage with so little people watching him. I gently pat his head and told him to rest until the bus came, Kousei tried to resist at first, but his exhaustion was too great that he immediately fell asleep on my laps.

Kousei is so cute when he is asleep, the smooth yet a bit messy black hair was covering his delicate girl like eye brows, he breathed gently and frail I was worried he was not getting enough oxygen, his small pointed nose became docile and cute, his posture of sleeping was like a baby's so cute and endearing . My heart skipped beats just looking at Kousei sleeping, I couldn't believe that he was being tortured from young and was suffering for his entire life until today, he was so fragile like a glass about to break any moments, his fingers was soft and gentle like a pillow, so soft, if you asked anyone that doesn't know about Kousei, they would probably say he is an ordinary person who no talent of whatsoever, My boyfriend who suffered up till now was just sleeping like a log peacefully and cutely, I swore in my heart that I will not let this fragile and weak boy be alone ever again, I once again gently patted his head and as if it was reading my mind, the bus arrived.

Kousei's POV

"Wake up Kousei, Come on Wake up sleepyhead."  
I can hear someone calling me, who was it? Then, all of a sudden, I could hear Love's sorrow being played on the piano, "Mom? Is that you?" I call out to the voice trying to wake me up.

"Kousei are you okay?" Kaori tried to call out to me, I finally woke up after hearing Kaori's panic-stricken voice. When I woke up, I saw Kaori crying tears and immediately panic at the sight of her tears,

"Kaori, are you okay? Whats wrong?"

"mmhmm.. nothing is wrong Kousei." Kaori sniffs as she says those words, I wondered if I did something to her until I recalled my dreams and understood that Kaori was very worried .

"Did I call for my mom in my sleep."  
"mmm… you did Kousei, Baka!" She hugged me tightly, a little too tightly making me unable to breathe as I asked Kaori to loosen the embrace.

"Kousei you idiot, don't go and make me worried about you, when I heard you were calling for your mom I was so worried, please Kousei don't leave me to go to the afterlife to see your mom. Im begging you Kousei." Kaori started to wept into tears, I understood how worried Kaori was as I sat up and patted her head ensuring her that I won't leave her alone in this world, I promised Kaori that we will be together forever so I won't be leaving any time soon.

"Kaori, I am happy you are worried for me but I'll make this clear, I will not leave this world just to meet my mom and leave you alone, just like how you colored my world, You brought life in my dead world and saved it from the abyss of the dark, maybe if I had met you any later than that fateful day that we met, I would have probably died by now. You have given me a new life, you are my savior my everything, I will not leave you alone. I won't die."  
"Kousei… thank you."  
"Urmm I am glad to see some young love but are you getting on the bus?" the driver asked

We turned to look at our surroundings and saw people staring at us, some were even laughing at my open proposal as we both turned red in embarrassment and blushed, what was I thinking openly proposing in the public. I was so embarrassed that I wanted to die then I remembered my confession and forced myself to endure it since I brought it upon myself, Ah gods why you got to be so mean to me.

Kaori took my hand and we boarded the bus together, we managed to find a silent couple seat and rested on the bus until our stop which was 1 hour away.

"Hey Kousei, where are we going by the way?"  
"You will see, I planned a fantastic date for us, I think you will love it."  
"Hehh… I am excited to see what did you plan for our date, make sure it is a good one okay sweetheart."  
"Sure you will love it Kaori."

Kaori called me sweetheart for once making my heart flutter for her cuteness, we chatted about music and some other things about famous musicians like Chopin and Beethoven, how they led their lives or how beautiful their music are, we also talked about some upcoming competitions which Kaori can enter and hope to win.

"Umm Kaori maybe you should join the Kiza Hall Competition, it has a good reputation for being one of the best musical competition and the criteria for winning is to produce the best music the way you like it, the judges are famous violinist and they will judge you by how well you sound, no need to follow the score, it's a perfect competition for you who doesn't follow the score and they won't restrict your accompanist. So I can join you in this competition aswell."  
"Hehh… we have such a competition? I didn't know about it, I guess it is a good way to start earning some trophies, Kousei be my accompanist."  
"Sure Kaori, the song piece is not set and you can play whatever you want so what do you want to play?"  
"Hmmm… maybe Beethoven violin sonata no.5 op 24 Spring?"  
"eh why?"  
"Cause I feel like it."  
I burst out laughing at that comment, I couldn't believe it, she was going to enter a competition and expects to win it by playing a random piece she felt like playing, it was so typical of Kaori, I will be having a hard time to keep up with this wild horse.

"Kousei! Stop laughing."  
"Sorry hahah but it is just hahah so funny XD you will be playing a song you just felt like playing for an important competition, I find it pretty funny."

"Mou Kousei you stupid, indecisive, camera voyager. But I guess because you are like this, that's why I love you Kousei."  
Kaori pulled me towards a hug as we slowly kissed. Her lips was really soft and I could not control myself to keep kissing her, unable to let her catch her breath, I placed my hands on her cheeks to prevent it from escape, my head was spinning in ecstasy, my mind was heating up and making me dizzy, after a few more seconds, we released ourselves from one another to catch air. Man it was intense, I was so hungry for Kaori that I did not even let her escape from it, many at times, it was Kaori in front of me while I was behind her chasing after that back of hers, now , I could take initiative when it comes to kissing and Kaori would be at my mercy while made me happy to have something over Kaori, Hiroko once said I was a bona fide extreme sadist, I am beginning to see the reason for her comment as I wouldn't let such a frail and innocent girl go.

I looked at Kaori to see her reaction, she was flushed red and pink, her hair was in a slight mess and her eyes avoided contact mine, her cheeks were reddish that if one didn't know well enough, he or she would think she was having a fever, Kaori took out a comb from her bag and immediately brushed back her hair, her finger tips was touching her lips as if remembering that ecstasy filled kiss and was wishing for more, she was cute, cuter than a cat and prettier than painted bunting, and trust me they are really pretty birds with brightly colored wings.

"Kousei, kiss me once more please?"

"Umm… emmm."  
"no? pretty please." She cutely begged for me to kiss her, My male hormones were on the verge of going out of control, I battle an intensive war with the hormones I had in me knowing if I kissed her once more will make me go out of control. It took all my professionalism to keep myself rational, If not I would have kissed Kaori until she fainted.

"Sorry Kaori, If I kissed you once more, I will probably can't take it anymore and will want to kiss you silly, once we are older than we should do this okay?"  
"Kousei… Okay than I will await that day patiently." Seemingly satisfied with my answer, I took out some chocolate and gave it Kaori.

"Mmm.. this is some delicious chocolate, where did you buy it from Kousei?"  
"I made it."  
"Wow you can bake Kousei?"  
"Yeah I lived alone after my mom died and my dad was not around, I didn't want to keep bothering Tsubaki so I learnt how to cook, baking and making chocolate was something I did so I can have some chocolate since buying them are expensive."  
"This is really good Kousei, if you fail to be a musician, become a baker at our shop, we will welcome you!"  
"Only once I fail, which I don't intend to since I got a pretty girlfriend now, I don't want to disappoint her."  
"That's right Kousei, but can you sometimes make some chocolate for me? I want to eat them."  
"Anytime you want Kaori."

We reached our destination after a long ride, we arrived at Asakura to try out some Japanese sweets and I brought her to Kamejyuu to try out the dorayaki there, it was delicious the batter is like pancake batter that is baked and then later sandwiches a sweet red bean paste.

We moved on to Karintoh Kozakura , their Karintoh is a delicious fried sweet with a honey glaze making it very sweet and crunchy for sweet tooths to enjoy.

We tried out many other sweets shops that I lost count and since we ate so much, we decided to head to the park for a stroll.

"Ah it was all so good, I am full thanks for the meal."  
"No problem Kaori."  
I spotted a boat rental and decided to take Kaori on a lake trip down stream.

"Hey Kaori you want to go on a boat ride?"  
"Sure Kousei lets go!"  
I rented a boat and we took the boat out and I rowed the oars and we stopped till we were in the middle of the lake to enjoy the beautiful blue stream, the water was so pure and clear that the bottom part of the lake could be seen clearly, small fishes could be seen swimming freely in the vast blue valley, the trees surrounding the area gave it a nice and relaxing greenery and the air was so pure and untainted, Sweet smells of melted sugar could be smelled from a far and I was on a peaceful boat trip with my girlfriend Miyazono Kaori, nothing was better than this.

"Ah the air is so clean right Kousei?"  
"You are right Kaori, I am glad this boat trip was worth it."  
"Hey Kousei"

"Yeah?"  
"Are you okay now?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Earlier in the day you were calling out to your mom are you okay now?"

Kaori was worried about me about this morning slight incident, I was happy Kaori cared so much about me, I was one happy boyfriend.  
"Yes I am thanks for worrying about me Kaori."

"I see well lets go and eat dinner and visit some place together okay?"  
"Sure lets go."

We stopped by a restaurant name Sekaichi and walked in to have our food, the waiter brought us to our tables and gave us a menu as she excused herself to let us choose our food in peace, I stared at the other table thinking that their figures looks so similar to someone and I finally realized who it was.

His blonde hair spiked up to make several small mountains on his head making him seem very wild while his blue eyes makes him seem very mature and collect, while on the other hand a familiar girl with long and blonde twintails was sitting beside the boy with spikey hair, her eyes were brownish and black making her seem very young and energetic, I called out their names as I recognized them on sight.

"Aiza takeshi-san and nagi-chan?"  
The two blonde hair siblings turned to look at who was calling them and noticed me with a shocked look in their eyes.

"Arima why are you here?"  
"Arima-sensei such a shock to see you here."  
"Yeah me too I was here to eat what about you guys?"  
"Our parents went on a honeymoon, so we decided to eat outside and coincidentally saw you hear arima-sensei, By the way who is that women behind you?"  
"Hi nagi-chan right? My name is Miyazono Kaori."

"Let me explain nagi-chan she is my girlfriend, we are out on a date."

My words seemed to be shocking for the 2 blonde siblings as Nagi gave me a look of disbelieve while Takeshi was at a loss for words. I just then remembered I never told Nagi anything about Kaori, even at the time when we performed a duet together, I only said I was going to give someone a punch in her face

"Arima you have a girlfriend? Since when?"  
"About 2 weeks ago."  
"I see…" Truly at a loss for words, Takeshi no longer spoke for a while until nagi broke the silence

"Arima-sensei congratulations."  
"Thanks Nagi."

We combined our tables and ate together , we were a gathering of musicians so we only discussed about music and some other things regarding competition and stuff.

"Hey arima, are you going to enter any competitions?" my rival asked with curiosity,

"Well I plan to enter a violin competition with Kaori to help her win it, it's the Kiza Competition."

"Woah that's a really high level competition, emi once told me that many famous violinist are all award winners from that competition."

"Don't worry Takeshi-kun, me and Kousei are the best combination every out there, we are the best nothing will stop us from winning this competition." Kaori brimmed with confidence as she replied Takeshi.

Surprised at her overwhelming confidence, Takeshi asked me "Do you like hot-blooded and overconfident girls like Kaori? That's surprising especially since you are so timid." He teased me making me blush.

"Well I guess you can say Kaori is like my everything, she was the one who brought life in me when I lost my mom to the death gods, I really love Kaori not because she saved me, but because she is Kaori."  
Kaori blushed and dipped her head in embarrassment, I think she was happy about that comment as Nagi grinned and remarked.

"So cliché Arima-sensei. So what exactly happened to her during the gala concert, if she was like you said, why didn't she appear on the day of the concert?"

We both slowly remembered about Kaori's illness and took it pretty hard, but now, Kaori was alright and saved from the misery of deaths, we slowly explained everything to the unknown Nagi and Takeshi, when we finally finished, Nagi was on the verge of tears while Takeshi only felt pity for us, being a well-known prodigy of the piano, he heard and played many sad songs that he got used to sorrow, I understood it very well.

"I…see… Sorry Arima that happened to you while you came back to the music world, I didn't know, even though I thought I was the closest to you when it comes to music and you."  
"No its fine now, Kaori survived the surgery and now we are together, so in the end, it worked out pretty well."

"Arima-sensei, you must have suffered a lot when Miyazono-san was in the hospital, I am so happy for you."  
"Thank you Nagi-chan."  
We chatted for the rest of the time and the two siblings had to leave for home as we parted ways, Takeshi gave me his phone number and I gave him mine, we became good friends after the entire thing has happened.

It was getting very late , we walked around the park once again to digest our dinner, I sneak a peek towards my watch and it was time to bring Kaori to our final destination.

"Kaori, I have something to show you."  
"What is it?"  
"Follow me."  
I took her by the hand and brought her to a hillside near the area. Kaori had no idea what was going on as I slowly counted down.

"3, 2 ,1"  
A light was shoot up in the air and exploded, the colors made after the explosion shined in the air. Illuminating the night sky with pretty dazzling colors, the fireworks was just like Kaori, I was the cloudy night, so dark that no one was able to see, my life was a mess and Kaori lighted up my world like a firework, sparkling the flames or life in my heart, I looked at Kaori and our eyes met, dark ocean met azure sky, we are so similar yet so different, I embraced Kaori in a hug unwilling to let go of her, her respond was to hold me back, as we embraced our warmth in the lights of the dreams.

It was very late, I sent Kaori back from after arriving back to our hometown, I walked her back to her house.

"Hey Kousei."  
"Whats up Kaori?"  
"This night just seemed so nostalgic, do you remember it?"  
"Yeah, I do, I sent you home after you stayed late at my house to practice for the gala concert, this was also the night we sang twinkle twinkle little star together."  
"You know Kousei, this is one of the best nights I ever had, I never would had imagined that I would be cured from my disease, I was ready to face death and enter the door to heaven, just then, I heard you."  
"?"

"I heard you play during the surgery, you were crying as you saw me perform with you as the last time, I could hear you call out to me telling me to stay and live, it must be stupid right? It was all a dream, yet it felt so real yet so fake, the gods had called me and said it was time to leave, my body slowly started to disappear into thin air, I was so afraid, I was scared that I would leave this world, but you stopped me, your voice stopped me Kousei, I can't thank you enough, even though it was only a dream." 

I was really shocked, a miracle has happened to us, we both saw the exact same thing during our performace and Kaori left slowly after disappearing into petals.

"Kaori, you know that sounded like what happened to me aswell. You were standing there, playing your violin alongside me, then all of a sudden you started to fade away like the sakura petals being blown away into the ever distant wind, never returning back, I was crestfallen, you were so cruel and was going to leave me alone in the world, I couldn't forgive that. I decided to play so well that you would miss my music so much you won't leave this world, my feelings reached you and now we are together, thank you Kaori for giving me another chance in life and allowing me to forgive myself once more. Thank you."

"Kousei…" 

We slowly brought our faces closer, the distance between us was almost nil and our lips contacted each other once more and we had our third kiss.

"Kaori, your lips taste like dorayaki, so delicious."  
"It is sweet right? That's what I am!"

We both laughed together and I sent her home safe and sound, I left for home and rested, I started to prepared for the Kiza Competition the next day immediately and for the upcoming 3 months, It was a tiring, tiring long months.

 **Hey Guys AndyNnimeFreak here, thank you guys for being awesome and reading my series, I finally gotten myself a beta reader which he will start working next chapter so the chapters may delay for longer, I will continue to work at this and my English since it is a crucial thing to this. Leave reviews on what do you want me to include in the upcoming chapters, im free for suggestions but I have a few ideas in mind, If you want to be a beta reader please PM me as I do really want a pro to help me in this. So thank you guys for reading this and the next chapter would be up next week unknown date.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Once bitten Twice Shy

"LIKE I SAID, PLAY THAT PART MORE SMOOTHLY YOU ARE TOO RIGID."  
"AND I HAVE BEEN TELLING YOU THAT I AM SIDE-READING YOU ARE JUST TOO OUT OF CONTROL."  
"THEN HOW DID YOU PLAY SO WELL FOR MY FIRST CONCERT? YOU WERE SIDE-READING."  
"I LISTENED TO THAT SONG THE ENTIRE TIME THE SCORES WERE ALL AROUND ME OF COURSE I'LL BE ABLE TO PLAY IT, THIS TIME I DIDN'T HEAR WHAT THIS SOUNDS LIKE." 

Me and Kaori are arguing on the piece, we had just started on learning the song and I am having difficulties learning it since I have to play with such an out of control violinist. We are playing Beethoven Violin Sonata no 5 op 24 spring, it wasn't a difficult piece but for some reason I was in a slump, my hands feel so heavy and my fingers are not as flexible as they used to be, my mind was off somewhere and I can't seem to focus. The competition is in 4 weeks, I need to be able to fix my slump but as a musician, a slump is a serious matter to fix and can take up to 3 months to get out of it, I was worried and wanted to escape from the performance, but yet the girl seemed to have a mysterious force to make everyone do whatever she wants.

Kaori is unaware of my slump and I have not told her about it yet, I did not want to crush the hope dreams of this delicate and emotional girl who escaped death. If it was the old me, I would have just tried my best to stay out of it, yet she did not let me free, she saved me from the clutches of my illusions, gave me a new life and a chance to be back in the music world, the world I shared with my mom, connecting me her, without music, I would not be here, all the sufferings, mishaps I been through it, now I lead a new life with Kaori and my friends.

"Kousei let's try once more."  
"Ok."  
We started to play, my fingers are so heavy, so different from my usual springiness I could press the right keys, the song started, I was so out of tune with Kaori, the normal sprout of feelings was gone all remains, my skin wouldn't shiver in excitement it felt, felt so cold, I stopped playing half-way knowing I had played a horrible part.

"Kousei… are you maybe in a slump?"  
I was not shocked nor surprised, Kaori knew me very well and I was just not producing the normal level of excitement I would have, all my notes and sound was heavy and had no feeling in it, it was a horrible feeling to feel especially when I am the one producing this sounds.

"Yeah I am, sorry Kaori I am just not okay today, do you mind if we stop here?"

"Kousei… sure I don't mind take care of yourself."  
As such, We stopped playing, it was around 5pm, we would have stopped at around 8pm usually but I was not in a good condition to play.

"Hey Kaori?"  
"What is up?"  
"Do you want to have dinner? After all its 5pm, when I finish cooking it would be around 6 pm just nice for dinner."  
Kaori agreed with a smiling face, we headed to the kitchen and I donned my apron, took out the ingredients and started to cook.

"Kaori what do you want?"  
"Hmmm… then stew with lots of meat."  
"Sure but I will add in some vegetables as well so please remember to eat them."  
"Ehhh?" Kaori pouted like a little girl who had her doll taken away and was told to do her homework, it was so adorable to watch, But regardless I was strict, her parents told me that Kaori need to have more nutrients from vegetables as advised from the doctor, I took their words seriously as I did not want Kaori to be sick once more.

"Kaori, please don't be so stubborn, the doctors told us if you do not take in enough vitamins your symptoms will reappear, I do not want to see you so sick again."  
I began to tear up, I did not want to lose my hope once again, my heart wouldn't be able to take it, my eyes began to water, Kaori looked at me being so worried, gave me a reassuring smile as she wiped my falling tears with warm hands. Hands so warm it heated up my cold feared heart, breaking the ice of of despair and warming it with light.

"Sorry Kousei, I didn't think you would be so worried about me. I am sorry I will eat the vegetables."

"That's a good girl." I patted Kaori on her head, she was flushed in red, blushing very hard as I could see imaginary smoke appearing from her ears and her face was as bright red as a tomato.

"Oh sorry you didn't like it?"  
Immediately, I pulled back my arm, but was stopped by Kaori and she placed my hand on her head, like a needy dog who wanted a pat, she asked for a pat.

"no, Kousei, continue it feels good please continue." I thought to myself that Kaori was a very need person. As I continued the patting, Kaori made noises so erotic that I wondered how was I patting that it could made such a stubborn girl like Kaori to make such ecstasy filled moan.

I took a step back but accidently slipped and fell dragging the innocent Kaori with me as we laid down on the floor. I winced in pain and had not noticed the sight right before my eyes, Kaori was on top of me laying silently making me worried as she was not talking, I called out to her.

"Kaori are you alright?"

Kaori just laid there and did not spoke a word, I began to fear as I panicked, why wasn't Kaori moving?

Then all of a sudden,

"Hmm Kousei you smell nice…"

"WAH?!"

"Stay still, Don't move…"  
I can't seem to keep my cool, my girlfriend and I are lying on the floor and we do not want to move, I was blissed and could die now. Just then, Hiroko-san entered my house with her daughter and saw us on the floor, it was at that moment I knew, I was in hot soup. Hiroko-san face went pale and immediately screamed at us.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU KIDS DOING IN BROAD DAYLIGHT?"  
"I DID NOTHING IM INNOCENT I SWEAR."

"AS IF, YOU TWO ARE ON THE FLOOR AND KAORI IS LYING ON YOU HOW CAN YOU EXPLAIN THAT."  
"I…I...I we.. fell down."  
"HOOO… and you couldn't just stand up after the fall?"

I had no way to counter it, I knew we should had stood up after we fell but we ended up not, It was my fault, if Hiroko-san knew what Kaori did to me, I was prepared to see mom already, with mom asking why was I already there and I trying to explain it to her but end up getting a scolding from her.

"Well I will ask you again later, anyways the Kiza Hall competition has sent me an approval for your participation so I expect you 2 to be amazing in this ok?"  
"Ok Hiroko-san." Kaori replied

"Hey you guys smell something burning?"  
"huh?"  
I sniffed the air and indeed smelled something, I turned around to find my cooked chicken burning

"AHHHHH! MY CHICKEN!"

I rushed over to put out the flames and sighed in depression, my cooking was gone and burnt, I was sad as Hiroko-san and Kaori laughed at my mistake, I redid my cooking and invited Hiroko-san and Koharu to join us for dinner as we ate to end the day.

A few weeks later, the competition started, but I still had not gotten over my slump, I began to worry as I looked through my scores once more to ensure I memorized it, as Kaori walked over and asked about her dress.

"Kousei, how 's my dress nice right?"  
I didn't respond, all I could think of was to make sure I wouldn't fail her this time as Kaori got pissed and head-butted me.  
"Ow… what are you..?  
"look at me Kousei… look into my eyes."  
I felt a sense of déjà vu, something like this happened before as I looked upon her eyes and laughed slightly remembering the fond memories of our first meeting. It was the worst thing that happened in my life, she just forced me to be her accompanist, chased me around non-stop, but yet it became so natural to have this bratty and selfish girl by my side, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for that fateful meeting, we suffered so much together, wept endless streams of tears and now we are together like this.

"Number 12 Miyazono Kaori please get ready,"

It was finally our time, we walked to the stage entrance and the judges called out our names, The door opened, we made our way to the center of the stage where awaits my piano, I adjusted the seats as usual, set myself professionally and turned my heads towards the blonde-head violinist who responded to me by nodding, I touched my keys, it was time my hands were still stiff and I was still in a slump, but some reason, my mind was calm and collected, I slowly felt adrenaline rushing into my head then suddenly, I was brought into the deep sea, the mental state I had always felt during a performance, not once it has occurred before the song, it was the same state yet I can feel a small hint of difference, I dived deeper into the abyss of the dark ocean, faster and stronger, the ocean was so calm, hard to believe it was an abyss of darkness, the moonlight and sunlight impossibly met and brightened up the world as an overflow of sounds were drawn into my head.

"Elossim, elossim, I impore you." We whispered in sync smiling at each other.

I started to play the intro, light and bouncy, not too strong, not too weak, the sounds are everywhere 24 palettes of colors dyed the world freely. Kaori played her piece, fast and steady, different yet so similar, the main melody was approaching, We had a duel against each other, our music contrasted but it just brought our playing to a whole new level, it was the best feeling I had felt in a long time, my body hairs stood up to the excitement, my heart was pounding quickly that I felt like it could burst at any second, my fingers became so light all of a sudden and my mind was so clear, I could hear everyone's feeling the audience staring at us in awe and amazement, the judges were so speechless that they couldn't judge properly, but none of it matters I wanted to hear Kaori's feelings, her violin playing was so uncontrollable like a war horse, so dignified and proud, I will not be able to tame her, not in a million years nor forever.

We are reaching towards the end, my hands feel lethargic but I want to continue non-stop till I drop dead, we slowly played for a dramatic ending and as Kaori finished up her last note, she raised her bow indicating to everyone we were done after the last note, it took the audience 10 seconds to notice we were finished, their minds were still at the performance and their hearts yearned for more as they applauded us for an amazing performance. We bowed to the audience and judges and headed off to the waiting room, we could hear cheers from the audience.

"ENCORE, YOU WERE AWESOME MIDDLE SCHOOL COMBO.

"MIYAZONO-SAN YOU ARE IN MY FAVOURITES."

We took a seat on the bench provided as I took a big sigh as it was all over but Kaori looked at me with a face of amusement and curiosity and asked me with a big smile on her delicate face.

"Kousei what was that all about? Before the competition you were in a huge slump, how did play so well and it was so much better than before?"  
I couldn't come up with an answer, even I had no idea what it was, until Hiroko-san walked up to me and congratulated me.

"Well, Kousei… you sure played on a different level than normal, how do you feel?"  
"I don't know, today my playing was so different, normally I would stop hearing my playing after a bit into my performace, but today, I immediately stopped hearing the notes before I even played but this time it was so different, the notes were so diffused into my world and it felt so warm and nice."  
Hiroko-san was shocked as if she seen a ghost.

"Kousei… do you realized what you had done?"  
I was immediately terrified, afraid that I had done something wrong or broke the law, I answered Hiroko-san with hesitation in my voice.

"No.. what did I.. do wrong?"

"You, you have just entered the zone…"  
"What's that?"

"It is a state of the mind for professionals to enter, only people who had practice for endless hours can experience this mental state… even I can't fully control that mental state easily. But you experienced it from such a young age?"

I knew immediately what I had brought myself into, a mere 14 years old had experience the mythical state even professionals have trouble to enter it, it will cause an uproar in the music industry, Kaori broke the seriousness in the air with her stomach growling.

"grruuuhhh." Kaori's stomach growled, Her face turn red in embarrassment as I looked at her, hiding her face, avoiding eye contact.

"Well im hungry so let's go eat before we check the results okay?"  
"ok…"

We headed off to the restaurant and ate a hearty meal before coming back to check the results.

"Ahh that's was nice, thanks for the meal!"

"True it was nice especially the spaghetti, we should come back here someday Kaori."

"Yeah, hey I need the toilet so I'll be right back."  
"Oh Kaori-chan? You are going to the toilet? I will go with you, Kousei take care of Koharu ok?"  
"Ok."

Kaori's POV

I feel much better after releasing the toxins in my body and washed my hands, as I was about to leave the toilet, Hiroko-san stopped me and asked me a few questions.

"Hey, Kaori-chan, I want to ask you a few questions answer them seriously."  
The mood tensed up, my breathing was slow but my heart was racing as I pondered, _What did Hiroko-san want to talk about? I hope it is not about my playing, today was the best we ever played, after everything we did, all the weeks of pain and practicing, I hope it was not for naught._

But what awaited me was a surprise, I had not expected her to ask me such a thing.

"Why do you like Kousei? Kaori-chan?"  
Blood in my body begin to flow quickly and endlessly as they flow into my head, leaving me red, I dipped my face to avoid any eye contact as I slowly answered Hiroko-san with confidence in my answer.

"Ev…Everything, I love everything about Kousei, the way he play the piano, the way he smile, the way he can be so manly… and… the way that he can be so… fragile. When I first met Kousei, he was so dark and emitted a sad aura, all he could see was fear, I was so devastated, Kousei was only 14, but yet he was tormented his whole life, it made me so sad, but now he is so much better and brighter, but he is so worried about me even though I am already okay, it makes me so happy and I love it."

Hiroko-san was shocked, her eyes was opened widely but she managed to smile and answer me with her clear cut voice.

" I see, then I leave Kaori in your hands."  
"Right!"

As we left the toilet, Kousei called out to us saying that it was time to go, I walked up to him and held his hands, I could hear Hiroko-san at the back saying oooooh, while Koharu was in awe as if it was her first time looking at a couple, Kousei was so flustered that it was funny.

Kousei's POV

We reached the Hall and searched for your names, the result was posted and was on the board.

Miyazono Kaori

Fujino Kanade

Takeda Takemaru

Eyase Eli

Chiaki Erina

Kudo Kirina

Moriyama Kumasu

Naniwa Chuusuke

Shunsuke Sarada

We managed to finished In first place, Kaori jumped for joy upon seeing her name and cheered.

"YAY my name is there!"  
"Good job Kaori you did well."

"Hehe V!"

She showed me a victory sign as a boy with dark blue hair and a girl with azure blue hair walks up to us and asked us a question, they looks to be both around our age.

"Hey are you Miyazono Kaori?"  
"Yeah I am, why do you ask?"  
"I am Fujino Kanade, and this Takemaru."  
"Nice to meet you, I am Takeda Takemaru."  
"Oh you guys were in the results congratulations, did you need me for something?"

They turned towards each other and looked seriously at Kaori, I felt something in my heart tugging at me making me feel very uncomfortable.

Takeda-kun spoke "Miyazono Kaori, from today onwards we will be your rivals, I can't stand it being in the losing spot."  
"Same here Miyazono-san."  
Me and Kaori were shocked, Kaori just wanted to score well and win this just to get into the same school as me but we didn't think we end up getting rivals. But Kaori smiled at them, it made me angry for some reason, I don't mind the girl but when I see Kaori smiling at Takeda-kun, I started to fume up and something in me starts tingling.

We left the hall after all the events at happened, and I told Kaori to follow me. We went to the riverside and I asked Kaori.

"Kaori, do you like that male violinist?"  
"Kousei? What are you…"  
"Answer me honestly please."  
"No I..."  
"Yes or no?"  
"Kousei what is going on here!?"  
I stopped talking and realized what I had done, My feelings were over the top and I let it all out on Kaori, I felt depressed and apologized to Kaori.

"Sorry Kaori, it's just, when I see you and Tadeka-san together, my heart just broke and it was especially during when you and Takeda-san was laughing together, I don't know why I feel like this…"  
"Kousei."  
Kaori held my cheek up and pulled me towards a kiss, she reassured me that nothing was on between them.

"Aw Kousei you are jealous?"  
"No…I'm not…"

"Don't worry Kousei, my heart only belongs to you and only you, trust me okay?"  
"Ok then…"

"Hey Kaori, you want to sleep over tonight?"  
"KOUSEI?"  
"You don't want?"

"… I want to…"

Thus we decided, or I should say I told Kaori to sleep over… Wonder what will we be doing in the night.

 **Heya guys just a quick heads up on why i uploaded so late, it was because, I had a hard time writing this, I couldn't find the words to write so this is a worser quality I will ever write, I'll be back in full force on the next chapter since this was a break aswell so hope u all enjoyed this chapter and be sure to continue reading this and leave reviews…**


	6. Bonus Chapter 1 Love Advice

Bonus Chapter: Watari's tip to get girls

"Yo Watari, I got a favour to ask."  
"Yea whats up?"

"Please teach me how to be popular with girls."  
"Huh?"

A silent wind blew…

I am Watari, best friend of Kousei and Tsubaki, recently me and Tsubaki started dating each other and Kousei with a violinist girl named Miyazono Kaori, I am in the soccer club and am actually very popular if I do say so myself, anyways, being the awesome and super popular guy that all man envy, I am always crowded by girls, and today, my friend from the soccer club, his name is Kousaka asked me suddenly that he wanted me to teach him how to be popular.

"As I said please teach me how to be popular."  
"Why?"  
"Cause…."  
"Cause?"  
"I DON'T WANT TO END MY MIDDLE SCHOOL DAYS WITHOUT A GIRLFRIEND."  
"Huh?" 

Seriously what is he talking about? As I try to take in his words with difficulty, except from me obviously, the guys in the soccer club were all unpopular and were rejected by many girls, even Kousei had a small fan club in school, being the amazing pianist he is and to be honest, he actually looks handsome without his glasses, anyways coming back to the topic I decided to actually figure out what is going on and continued asking.

"What are you talking about?"  
"Well, I need you to help me find a girlfriend ASAP, our middle school days only left around half a year and I need you to help me get a girl before I graduate."  
"Well, I can't actually get you a girl that easily, especially with your looks…."  
Man I am harsh, but it was a fact, Kousaka has no good looks and he has no good trait about him, he is 167cm tall, he has a lot of body hair which I asked him to cut off and freckles on his face, but if he lost that, he would probably look good.

"Well, you decided to ask me for advice eh? Ok then I'll help you for a good price of 5000 yen, good deal right?"  
"Woah that's a rip off you jack***"  
"hey stop with the vulgarities or no girls for you youngster."  
"… fine I'll take it but if I don't get a girl, I want a refund."  
"Deal."

I thought about it carefully, I was very experienced with girls since I went out with so many of them, I drew out my insane knowledge on girls and have my conclusion, I coughed out a puff and began my speech.

"Well then Kousaka-kun, A girl is actually a plaything."

The next moment I was slapped by Kousaka…

"DON'T MAKE FUN OF VIRGINS"

'Ugh… I'm… sorry it was a joke… Seriously now, girls are very complicated depending on the type of girl but must importantly, you must not show them your weakness at all times, unless you two are much closer, than you show it, to increase your relationship points, to start a conversation with girls, go up to a girl in need or something, like help them carry some books, that will give you a good first impression, then from there on you slowly make more contact with her like go up to her and talk to her, then you can start to enter the friendzone."  
"Wow surprisingly you said something actually useful…"  
"See I am always good, anyways continuing on, ask her out with some friends if she wants to go out with you guys, don't ask her out on a double date you guys will lose the mood, then after like 3 months or so doing this, exams are up so take the chance to study with her so something, try to help her out as well, then once exams are over, probably Christmas, invite her to a Christmas party or something, then it will be time, new year the best time of the year to confess, get a love charm and confess at night where there will be fireworks, if she says yes, your set, no your screwed."  
"ugh so little chances…"  
"Love is like a roller coaster, it has its ups and down, don't give up man."  
"Thanks Watari, here is 5000 yen, now I am off to get me a girl."  
"Yeah good luck." 

He handed me 5000yen and left, I wished for his success from the bottom of my heart… The end…

 **If you are wondering what happened, Kousaka got a girlfriend in 10 days. That was really quick.**

 **Anyways, this is a bonus chapter about Watari's love advice hope it helps you guys in real life, since this actually works, time and effort gets you women…. Well I hope this makes up for the previous week mistake and yeah I got many reviews for that chapter. You guys are the best and yes the chapter I made was pretty bad and it will be not be the standard I will do in the future, Exams are coming so I will stop making this fanfic for 2 weeks due to studying reasons and yeah leave reviews about this bonus chapter and if you want me to make more of this like every 5 chapters will have one I will do it, it's fun I can relax and make this, thank you guys for leaving important reviews and see you in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Newborn Rivalry and love

We reached my house and it was midnight, we called Kaori's parents telling them that their dear daughter would be staying at her boyfriend's house for the night, her mom was in full support but she warned us to not do anything in the night, while on the other hand, Mr Miyazono was angry and screaming all over telling Kaori to come back home, he asked me to pick up the phone and threatened to murder me if I did anything to harm Kaori, that the news will show of a middle school piano prodigy boy found dead after being impaled by a knife 100 times in the heart. I gulped as soon as I heard that and reassured that I will not even harm a single hair on Kaori, he finally gave us permission to let Kaori have a sleepover.

I decided to lend Kaori the room which was free but Kaori she insisted that she wants to sleep with me together, not in the weird way. We slept on the same bed with me at the outer of my bed and Kaori inwards, "Hey Kousei, hold me, I want to fall asleep in your arms."  
I freaked out and blushed but the next moment, I was hugging Kaori as we slept.

"You know Kousei, it was my dream to have to so close to me when I was young, now it has come true I am so happy."  
"Yeah, I didn't think I would get myself such an obnoxious girlfriend like you."  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"  
"It just means that you are an amazing person Kaori…"  
She turned silent for a moment and replied me in a shaky voice.

"ooo..ooh I…see you should have just said so."  
After a few minutes, Kaori fell asleep and I am still wide awake unable to fall asleep due to this being my first time embracing a women in my arms as I struggle against my hormones, restricting my urge to go even further beyond than what I have now. Now, that I think about it, who the hell needs sleep, I play the piano every night non-stop, one night of me going sleepless is nothing, as I let my mind wonder off throughout the night, The next day Kaori woke up, she asked me about my eyes as I have dark rings under my eyes, when she saw me Kaori laughed, and her dad came to pick her up, He walked up to me and saw my dark rings and became very agitated.

"YOU BASTARD, I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GOOD KID, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY DEAR KAORI? HUH?"  
"I did nothing Mr Miyazono! I am innocent!"  
"THEN WHY ARE YOUR EYES SO DARK?! ANSWER ME YOU AS*****"  
"I just did not sleep well last night!"  
"WHAT DID YOU DO LAST NIGHT!"  
"Nothing!"  
"DAD! STOP IT HE DID NOTHING, I SLEPT WITHOUT DOING ANYTHING!"  
Mr Miyazono finally calmed down after personally hearing the reassuring words from his daughter and apologized to me for wrongly accusing me. I said my farewells to the Miyazono family and studied for my entrance exams.

4 months later….

It has been 4 months after the competition, me and the gang are graduating, our exams are over and we are having our graduation ceremony, many events has happened after that fateful day, where Kaori told a single lie in April, that lie has brought us rivalries and love, there were a few mishap here and there, many tears were let out, but we overcame it together, and now, Miyazono Kaori is my girlfriend, Tsubaki and Watari are now officially a couple, My rivals are Takeshi and Emi while Kaori has her new rivals, Takeda and Fujino. Me and Kaori are going to Ohtsu Music highschool to pursue a career in music while Tsubaki and Watari are in Kaijin Highschool to pursue a baseball and soccer career respectively. The long and boring graduation ceremony is now over and we all left the hall.

"Finally it's over, man I had a nice nap." Watari said as he stretches his body.

"Yeah right, when our school student council president went up to stage, you immediately woke up and cheered for her you two-timer." Tsubaki jabbed back at him, it makes me wonder if their relationship is truly going to last long if Watari is going to continue this in High school, but a gut feeling in me tells me that it will.

"Hey guys since now its lunch time and we are already dismissed, let's go to the café!" said by my beloved Kaori. At this moment, my stomach growled, I was really hungry as I skipped breakfast, I was going to be late for the graduation ceremony so I ran to school, when I reached, Tsubaki and Kaori told me that I was really sweaty and that I should go to the school bathroom to shower, I found out that it was delayed by 30 minutes since the PA system was not working well. If I knew it was not working I would have just ate… damn what a horrible way to start the day.

The gang laughed at me and decided to head over to the café for lunch. We reached the café in 15 minutes and were surprised to see Emi and Takeshi there having lunch as well, come to think of it I had never seen this two together except during competitions, I wondered if they were going out as I accidently blurted out my thoughts, They blushed and Takeshi retorted,

"No! We are not going out we just met here coincidently since I skipped breakfast, Emi is here for the same reason! Wait why are you guys here in the first place?!"

We were all surprised, we had just coincidentally decided to came here to eat since I skipped my meals, I didn't expect that they were here for the same reason.

"Um… we are here to eat since I missed breakfast. Coincidentally and shockingly the same reason as you two."

It was the other two prodigies turn to be shocked, Watari then remarked "Wow does all pianist have the same thought line, I mean all three of you are here to eat cause you missed breakfast, man you guys are in sync. Hahaha."

I turned to look at Watari as he apologizes. We decided to join tables and have a small conversation between us. People were staring at us, it was no wonder, Me, Kaori(she became famous after the Kiza Hall competition), Takeshi and Emi are the musical prodigy of our generation, Watari was a soccer superstar and Tsubaki was the females baseball superstar, we are a group of famous people in sports and in music, we drew the attention of many, some people walked up to us, Mostly Watari and Takeshi, since they were the best looking ones in the group and asked for our autographs.

After we managed to get some peace and quiet, we started to order a lot of food, we chatted as we ate and even exchanged phone numbers with one another, we left the store and parted ways with Takeshi and Emi. Tsubaki and Watari had to leave for an open house to Kaijin Highschool as recommended by their teachers, so now it was only me and Kaori, it was only 2pm in the afternoon so we took a stroll at the park, holding hands, our fingers intertwined with each other and Kaori hands feels so soft, during the 4 months after the competition, we had went on many dates, on those dates I had held Kaori's hands many times, even though I held her hand so often, it always feels so nice and warm, a feeling that I will never get tired of.

"Hey Kousei?" Kaori asked as we sat down on the bench.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember what today is?"

"Yeah I do…"

How could I forget, today was the day when I first met Kaori, it was the day where spring arrived after 2 long years of winter. When I first met her, she was an oppressive, selfish and unreasonable person, even though she is still one, but I grew to love that side of her, she forced me against my will to go back on stage once more to perform with her, then all of a sudden she became ill and was about to die, leaving me like how my mom did, but she prevailed and now, a year has passed and we are now together as a couple.

"Kousei, back then you were a pervert who took my stockings and shoes."  
"Wah!? As I said at that time it was an accident, it just fell on me after slipping of the tree branch you hanged it on."

"Hehehe, did you know? I actually planned it all out to make that happen!"  
"Seriously? How did you managed to make it fall on me so accurately?"  
"A secret… Didn't you watch Detective Conan? A secret is what makes a women women"  
"Sorry I don't watch anime."

We could hear kids playing with the swings and slides, all of a sudden, Kaori blurted out,

"Will we have children like them? Energetic and lively."  
I turned red in embarrassment and Kaori followed suit after realizing the meaning of the words she spoke. Well we had not planned for the future yet, I did not want to restrict Kaori on her marrying me since she might fall in love with someone else, if that happened I would do my upmost to support her decision, but Kaori words makes me happy, as if she read my mind, she told me "Kousei, are you thinking about whether if we will still be together in the future? If you are planning to let me go if I ever fell in love with another man, you can just forget it, I told you didn't i? I had fallen in love with you ever since I was young, feelings does not change so easily, I love you truly from the bottom of my heart, it makes me kind of sad if you just gave me up to some random man."

My feelings came out bursting, I hugged Kaori tightly, embracing her warmth within me, I was stupid, of course I was not willing to let Kaori go, but I felt like Kaori was going to fall in love with another man, Kaori is the women I love and my savior, I thought that if she were to ever fall in love with a man other than me, I would had did everything I could to support her, but I knew my feelings were stronger than that, I would never give Kaori up, not even to my best friend.

Our face drew closer to each other and we kissed, heat entered our bodies rapidly and heated up brain, I could feel ecstasy flowing in me and my body hair were standing up , our kissed tasted like honey and we let go after a good 30 seconds of kissing. Kaori's face was red and her lips were bright, she rested her head on my shoulders.

"Hey Kousei?"

"Yeah Kaori?"  
"Please promise me that you will not easily give me up to some random person okay?"  
"Yeah I promise you, I wouldn't give you up so easily anymore, this time I will be more selfish, you are mine and only mine."  
I could hear slight sniffs from Kaori as I felt my shoulder getting a bit wet, but I don't mind, it was my fault, I made Kaori feel like this and I decided to do everything I can to prevent Kaori from crying anymore, we have cried too much in our lives and now we will move on, our futures are bright now, catastrophe has struck us many times, now it was all over, we are here together.

"Mom is that what people call a couple?" A young boy asked out loudly to his mother, we finally took noticed of our surroundings and people were staring at us, if we were a normal couple it would had been fine, but since we are famous now, people were surprised to see us kiss.

"Arima? Hey that's the piano prodigy Arima Kousei!"  
"Wah! It's really him and he is with Miyazono Kaori the out of control violinist!"

"What are they doing here? And were Kissing?! Miyazono Kaori and Arima Kousei are a Couple?!"

We could hear people commenting about our relationship and we became very embarrassed, we quickly left the park and headed for a safety area at a nearby music store. We rested for a while and caught our breath, I was very unfit and panted heavily.

"We managed to get away from the people *pant* *pant* right Kaori"  
"Yeah *pant* but why are so out of breath?"  
"I am not a sports person*pant*" as I finally caught my breath and breathe normally, we decided to look at the scores available to see which ones are good for a competition, even though we have a lot of scores, but it doesn't hurt to take a look.

"Ah Kousei look! Sarasate's Carmen Fantasy!"  
"What where?"

Carmen Fantasy was a really rare score piece especially if it was a Sarasate's version, It was legendary piece and I couldn't believe that it was in a store like this, Kaori indicated where the piece was and I reached out for it, Just then, a hand came in contact with mine and we turned to look at each other.

A girl with azure blue hair appeared shocked, she became flustered and backed off, Kaori immediately noticed who it was and called out her name "Ah! Its Fujino-chan!"  
"Miyazono Kaori-san? Wait why did you call my name with a chan."

"Ehh? You don't like it? It's so cute!"  
"No… No one has ever called my name with a chan…. Other than him…" I could barely hear her mutter as she moved back slowly and accidently knocking the shelves on score, as she was about to trip and fall, I managed to catch her in my arms, she fell in a posture as that of an elegant ballerina finishing her dance with her partner, her left leg was high in the air, her hands gently touching the air as if it was a fur and her other leg tiptoed in a word elegance could not hope to describe.

"WA!? GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU PERVERT!"  
"Ah! I am sorry!"

I let her down and she held herself tightly, I could feel a deadly aura being emitted from behind me, Kaori blared with rage and her eyes blazing flame of anger, she shouted at me "KOUSEI YOU TWO-TIMER!"  
"NO WAIT YOU SAW IT WITH YOUR OWN EYES, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" I panicked at her words, thinking that Kaori now hates me, Fujino-san screamed at me "You better take responsibility for this!"

She then walks out of the store quickly, soon after, a male with dark blue hair runs into the store, held me by the collar and raise me in the air, he was pretty agitated as he asked me angrily "You bastard! What did you do to Kanade-chan?!"

"I am innocent! Actually wait, why do you care?"  
"HUH?! Uh it's cause we are childhood friends! Yeah That's why!

He was so flustered but I couldn't understand why and then I remembered about Kaori and turned to her,

"Kaori, please listen to me it was an accident, she was going to fall and I helped her out so please forgive me."  
Kaori pouted for a while and finally decided to forgive me.

"Fine then , I will forgive you, but don't you ever dare do that again okay?"  
"Yeah okay"  
I gave Kaori a slight peck on her cheek and we giggled together.

"erm, Arima-san are you and Miyazono-san going out?"  
"Yeah we are"

I can finally respond to others proudly about my relationship, Takeda-san looks very awe as Kaori asked him

"Are you in love with Fujino-chan?"  
He turned red almost immediately proving Kaori's point as I stand there finally understanding the conversation

We chatted throughout the day and Takeda-san or rather takemaru , we decided to call each other by first name. We learnt many things about them and how madly in love Takemaru was in with Fujino, we supported him and after buying that rare score we left.

We reached Kaori's house and the family invited me for dinner, which made me happy, it looks like after 4 months of patience and waiting, my love for Kaori has been passed to her father. Everything was perfect so I wondered in my heart, what will be the future challenges we will be overcoming.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The future lies within us

Spring has arrived, it was time for us to start our new high school life, the Sakura trees has started to blossom after the winter wind ended, birds were chirping happily and the wind blew calmly and gently. Kaori was waiting outside my house to leave for school together, while Watari was waiting for Tsubaki, every day we all would walk together to school since they were opposite of each other, we would go our own separate ways with me and Kaori to Othsu Music High school , Tsubaki and Watari to Kaijin Highschool a well-known sports academy.

By luck, me and Kaori are in the same class 1-A and our seats were beside each other, we could hear other people whispering about us, the bell rang and the teacher entered the classroom and to my surprise, it was Hiroko-san. "Hiroko-san?! What are you doing here?" I asked, She threw a chalk in my face and reprimanded me "It's Hiroko-sensei!" She took a big sigh and carried on with her introduction, I turned to look at Kaori and saw the expression of disbelief who turned to look at me as well and we stared at the unexpected teacher of ours.

"Anyways, as Kousei has mentioned, I am your homeroom teacher, Seto Hiroko, I am a renowned pianist representing Japan, I recently just earned my Teaching license so I am very new to this, I hope that we will have a good year together."

The room became silent and after a few moments, the class screamed in excitement and happiness.  
"WOAH, IT IS SETO HIROKO IN THE FLESH!"  
"I AM YOUR FAN!"  
"WHY ARE YOU TEACHING US SETO-SAN ?"

"OMG!"

"Silence!" , everyone became quiet instantly when Hiroko-san scolded them, she began to take attendance before heading to the hall for the open ceremony.

"Fujino Kanade."  
"Here!"

We turned to look at the person and were shocked, Fujino-san was with us in this class and beside her was Takemaru, today was just full of surprises, Our homeroom teacher was Hiroko-san and Kaori's rival was with us. The door then opened and two students entered the classroom, It was Takeshi and Emi, why was everyone we know in this class? I wondered as Takeshi noticed me and called out to me "ARIMA?! WHY ARE YOU HERE?" I responded in kind and wonder "I applied for this school what about you?" "What!?". Hiroko-san reprimanded us once again and continued on to take attendance as the last person was done, Ding dong ding dong, the bell rang and it was time to head to the hall. We stood up and pushed our chairs in and headed to the hall, along the way Takeshi, Emi, Kaori, Fujino-san, Takemaru and I talked about our reasons in this school, Takemaru and Fujino said they aimed to be in this school since they were kids while Takeshi and Emi reason was because it was close to their homes and it was a renowned music room, leaving me and Kaori's reason to be one we aimed for it last year.

We sat down on the chairs once we reached the hall and the principal went on stage to make his speech.

The speech which lasted for over an hour finally ended has the so proclaimed man of few words left the stage, The vice-principal took the stage and called out my name "Arima Kousei please come on stage."

I was afraid at that time, I had no idea what was going on when the vice-principal called me on stage, I nervously walked up the stage and the VP asked me to sit on the piano and play a piece to start off the entrance ceremony, I panicked, I had not practice a single song during the holidays and was just training my fingers to prevent them from getting cold as well as tutoring Nagi, but Kaori calmed me down  
"KOUSEI! RELAX JUST PLAY WHATEVER SOUNDS NICE!" It was easier said than done, but I gained my confidence and started to play a song which I was very familiar, Love's sorrow, it was me and my mom's favorite song as well as my melody, I Immediately lost my hearing but was calm as I gotten used to losing my hearing, I started out really joyful and my notes were skipping in the ever wind, my notes felt so calming and touching as they let out a sense of happiness and springiness.

I reached my Climax of my playing, the sorrow from my life and playing has started to overflow the room and some of the students have started to cry, I suddenly played happily and as if spring has come after the ending of an eternal winter, my notes bloomed like sunflowers in the flower garden and a imagery of me playing the piano in a garden of nature beauty. I slowly ended my song with bounciness and springiness and held my last note for a while.

The hall became very still, no noise could be heard, but like a sudden signal occurred, everyone stood up and cheered for me, applauds echoed throughout the room, claps resounded to the stage and I stood up and took a bow before heading off the stage I was meant to be on, awaiting my next performance with anxiety and excitement, the curtain closed, leaving behind only the memories of the performace.

"You were great Kousei!"  
Kaori complimented me as I walked towards the gang. I smiled back at her as I said my thanks.

"Damn Arima you became better… But next time I will beat you to a pulp"  
Takeshi unwilling to admit defeat to me but praised my playing, Emi said with a straight and collected face, "It was good Arima, your notes were as pure as crystals and pretty like snowflakes."

"Thanks? Oh by the way guys, you can just call me Kousei, You all have known me since we were kids right? So I may not have remembered you guys but we are considered friends so just Kousei will be good."

They looked stunned but happy, they synchronized themselves and called me by my first name "Ok, sure Kousei." I smiled at them and Kaori hugged my arm, she was grinning happily and pulled me out of the group, she looks like she has something to say.

When we were outside of the hall and suddenly Kaori gave me a small peck on the cheek, I backed away flustered, suddenly she started to tear up

"Kousei… I'm… so…happy…"  
"Huh? Why are you crying then?"  
"I am happy that you can make friends so easily…"  
"… Do I really have so little friends?"  
"NO… That's not it… But I want to you have friends whom you can trust."  
"Oh I see… you must have been worried right? Thanks."  
"But still you were getting so cozy with Fujino-chan, remember Kousei, NO CHEATING."  
"OK! I swear I won't !"

We laughed at our skit and headed to class. After going through a long and fun orientation until evening, It was time to head home and since we were tired after all the introduction and free clothes from the orientation, me and Kaori went to the nearby park for a small stroll, Trees were swishing in the air as the gentle wind assist, the flower smells rosy, perfect for a small date in the evening, we sat down on the bench and talked a bit on music related stuff and coincidentally, Tsubaki and Watari was spotted in the distance, playing badminton. We walked up to them and called them

"Oi Tsubaki Watari!"  
They turned to look at us and Watari replied back with a surprised yet smiling look "Yo Kousei Kaori-chan whats up?"  
"Hey Watari-kun, we are just here to relax after the first day of school."  
"Really Kao-chan? We were here for the same reason, Kashiwagi was also here earlier but left with her new boyfriend."  
"Wha… Kashiwagi-san got a boyfriend? It hasn't even been a day yet in our new highschool life!" I asked in shocked at how fast Kashiwagi can make a man propose to her.

"Yeah… But listen to this! She was already meeting with that boyfriend secretly for a year now! How mean right? She never even told us about it Kao-chan!"

"No way! Why did she not tell us?"  
Then we suddenly realized the reason, We had never even considered Kashiwagi was going out with someone… An Awkward silence lingered in the air but was replaced with a group laughter by all of us after we realized it. We played in the park for a while until our clothes got messed up and by then it was 7pm, Watari headed home, while Kaori and I as well as Tsubaki(She lives beside me, we are neighbours) headed to the same district, Tsubaki went home after her stop and Kaori stopped by to take a bath(She had spare clothes from the orientation we had as stated before), We had dinner and it was 7.45 pm.

"Hey Kousei?"

Kaori suddenly called me, I was startled for a while but quickly regained my composure, I asked back with a smile

"Yeah what is it Kaori?"  
Kaori pondered over for a while and was deep in thought, afterwards, she asked me "Kousei I wanna hear you play the piano okay?"  
I couldn't refuse my beautiful and lovely girlfriend when she asked me so politely and cutely which almost made my heart stop.

"Sure."  
We headed to my piano room and I sat down looking for some scores to play when Kaori told me she wanted to hear Pachelbel Canon in D. It was an easy yet melodically beautiful song, but It was so simple which made me frown, I wanted to show off a little to my girlfriend, as if she could read my mind, Kaori asked me with a mischievous smile on her face, "Ah! Kousei did you wanted to show off?"  
I rebutted quickly whilst blushing in embarrassment "No! I didn't…!" I But I knew I couldn't hide it from her, it was the truth, I was still a man after all, I wanted to look good in front of my beloved and special person, the only thing I was good at was the piano after all.

"Hahahaha! Kousei you're so cute!" She gave me a peck on the cheek which made me blush even harder, but I touched the piano and was fully focused.

I started… Pachelbel Canon in D major, I was in my focus mode, the notes I play were responding and resounding in my heart, 24 pallets of colors dyed the scene and chords seemingly boring began to skip and flop, the notes around me began to flutter and soar free… Butterflies in the flower patch fluttering around with nature in their lightest color, rainbows made up of every color in the world dashed across the azure blue sky, my music expressed more than what it seemed, such a simple song, yet its potential of being a high class music was being brought out through my playing, it was happy and joyful, I started playing in broken chords to make the song even more springier and bouncy as I reached the end of the song, I held the last few notes and released my hands from the keys gently raising my fingers above my head and I opened my eyes, back into the real world.

Kaori stood there amazed and hugged me tightly before releasing me and bringing me into a deep kiss. We stopped to grasp for air before Kaori told me. "Kousei, it was amazing… Thank you." "No problem." I was about to leave the house with Kaori to send her home, the doorbell suddenly rang and I opened it to see a surprising person at my doorbell.

He had the dark blue hair which I had and the same eyes, but he was much bigger than me and looked older… I recognized that body and face any day, his face glared at me sternly, I wondered why was he here as I called out to ask.

"Dad?! Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be overseas?"

Kaori was shocked and surprised, she has not seen my father before and since this was the first time, she actually seen him, she became as polite as possible.

"Good afternoon Mr Arima… I am Miyazono Kaori, Kousei's girlfriend."

My dad widen his eyes and stared at my blonde girlfriend for seconds and laughed, he exclaimed "Haha! You must be joking, My failure of a son could not possibly has a girlfriend like you. Kousei what did you do to this girl to brainwash her?" My dad said as evil as the witch, Kaori blared up in rage and retorted back in anger and disbelief.  
"Mr Arima, Kousei did not brainwash me! I fell in love with him on my own accord, don't you dare say that to Kousei… He saved my life when I was about to die and how can you call him a failure when he save a person, On the record! I did not fall in love with him since he saved me! It was a long time ago!"

Me and my dad was shocked, I released manly and happy tears from the bottom of my heart while on the other hand, my dad laughed in happiness, something I had not seen in a while since mom died.

"GREAT!" My dad exclaimed

"Kousei you got yourself a good women! You better take care of her okay?"  
"Yeah I will dad."  
Kaori was clueless as to what was going on as my dad explained it to her. Our family has a tradition to test the partner of their child, of course I knew about it, knowing Kaori would pass it with an ace, it was to prevent the next child from being misused by his or her partner, When Kaori learnt it, she blushed heavily and apologized to dad, which was obviously forgiven easily.

We had a good time before, Kaori's phone rang with Mr Miyazono on the line telling Kaori to come home, we looked at the time and it was 9pm, We panicked but was relieved to hear dad willing to drive us there. We reached the bakery shop faster than we expected, Mr Miyazono saw my dad and broke the ice.

"Takumi? Is that you?"  
"Yeah Mi-chan! Long time no see since middle school?"

Me and Kaori were speechless, we did not know that Our parents were friends from middle school.

"Takumi… How is Saki?"  
We all began silent, since Miyazono-san had not yet realized about the truth… only when he realized the meaning of silence then he replied "She died?"  
"Yeah… from an illness. Bone marrow I think it was called?"  
"What a surprise… I didn't know, I am sorry…"  
"No problem, it was a few years ago, now we are living fine so it is alright."  
"I see, well come in, lets catch up on the past!"  
"Yeah! You got beer?"  
"Hell yeah!"

The adults went in for a chat as we stood outside waiting for something to happen, We turned to each other after moments of silence and stared in each other's eyes,

"Kouse…"

"Kaor…"

We spoke at the same time but I let her go first

"Who knew about our parents right?"  
"Yeah you are right, life is unpredictable sometimes… just like mom"  
"Kousei!"  
I turned to look at her but was brought into a kiss, My heart started pounding and her eyes welled with tears. Her kiss felt so gentle and sweet, it felt like it was finding places inside me to warm me up.

I placed my hand to touch Kaori's cheek, it was as light as a feather.

A finger grazing her lips. Now the touch began radiating more widely, running through her whole body. Deep in her heart and lower. Her lips were the most beautiful lips I ever seen and it was softer than anything I touched, her neck was unbelievably beautiful. And the way her neck and shoulders meet. Her collarbone was that of a bird's wing, ready to soar into the dazzling night sky.

Her breathing had sped up, she was astonished by how perfectly tender my hand was and her desire moved in sync. My touch filled her with ecstasy, compulsive and almost animal need. She was beautiful to someone. Anyone who saw her before would think she was someone different, it felt so good to feel pain, the pain of losing my mother dissolved into thin air, never appearing before me ever again. We released our kiss after a mere 20 second had passed us, yet it felt like several years' worth of time were used up, But it was alright. As long as I was with her, I would willing sacrifice my time for her.

"Kousei… Think only about the current okay?"  
"Yeah I will thank you Kaori."  
We smiled and headed in to the sweet aroma filled bakery to see our parents drinking their head off as if there was no tomorrow. We laughed and join them with juice and water, Our parents began drunk after drinking 10 cans of North star beer each. The night was closed with me sleeping in Kaori's room with her, Miyazono-san allowed it after we began to date for 2 months since I had not harm her daughter, so it was okay. We chatted throughout the night and headed off to the world of dreams to enjoy myself indulging in excitement. We had not realized that the next day would be one of the most tiring and troublesome day ever… But now it was the present so I let my future me to take care of it, knowing it would always be a happy ending. We had promised to create our own conclusion to our own story so I knew it would not stop me…

 **Hey Guys AndyNnimeFreak here, It has arrived, my new chapter which I managed to finish during this hectic period, just for your information, The reason why chapters are coming slowly and would bound to be 1 chapter a week is due me in exam and studies are important, but I have not given up on this yet, I had added some sentence I learnt in while reading up stories on love to improve this and I have to say it was pretty beautiful so yeah I hope you all are still enjoying this series, I hope after the exam is over, I would have more reviews and favorites on this series, it truly makes it worth my time to make this and when a specific chapter is out, I would put a new story with it regarding about some things these two lovebirds will do in the night R18 OKAY? It is for adults ONLY, children DO NOT READ IT. Minds will not be tainted :D So anyways hope you all enjoyed this chapter and favorite or leave a review to make this series better Thank You For The Patience I hope u all would forgive me on this and bye!**


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: What comes around goes around

The second day of school has arrived… Kaori waited for me at our usual spot and we headed off to school together. Watari and Tsubaki were not here with us since they had morning practice, _being in a sports school must be tough_ , I thought that in my head silently as I dazed out and not realizing that the traffic lights were red, a speeding car headed towards my direction. Kaori shouted at me making me snap back to reality, I took notice of the car heading in my direction which did not seemed to have any intention of braking. I dodged the car just in the nick of time as Kaori ran up to my side worriedly to check for any injuries.

"Kousei! Are you alright?!" Her panicked-stricken voice made me feel embarrassed about dazing off and I pat her head gently, reassuring the anxious blonde haired girl that I was alright. She calmed herself shortly after and helped me up while calling me stupid for making her worried. I reflected on my actions and promised her that it will not happen again.

We arrived to school exactly before the bell rang, Hiroko-sensei walked into class and noticed how dirty I was, she demanded a reason and became infuriated as well as tense when we told her that I was almost knocked down by a car. I apologized to her and after she finally accepted my heartfelt apologies, Homeroom started. Classes went on as usual, music lessons, math, English and all the regular things a normal high school student would do, except with the strict 4 hours of music theory and lessons. When class finally ended after over an extensive duration of time passed us, We all heaved a sigh of relieve, Hiroko-sensei had to make a last announcement before we were allowed to be dismissed.

"There is a piano competition and violin competition for selected students, I will be reading out the names now. For piano there are 5 selected people, Arima Kousei, Aiza Takeshi, Igawa Emi, Sakurakou Shizune and Aizawa Yusuke. For violin will be Miyazono Kaori, Fujino Kande, Takeda Takemaru, Isobu Nozomi, Kirigaya Atsushi. That's all!"

Crowd of complains could be heard in the room, some were stating how it was always us who takes the spot, how unfair it was. When Hiroko-sensei finally managed to silence the class, she dismissed the rest of the class and wanted to talk to us in the staff room.

People were chattering about me when we were all walking to the staffroom, mostly all about how well I played during the orientation, the noise rose and died down when we reached the staff room.

Hiroko-sensei coughed a puff and began to speak to us

"Now for the people for are chosen to enter the piano competition, you are all selected to participate in the Huji Festa!"

We were surprised, our eyes widen up unable to process the words which were let out from Hiroko-sensei's mouth. The Huji Festa was a huge thing, People from all around the world would be entering this competition, all of which are top class players and renowned people who were always in magazines or newspapers, To think we were going to participate in this competition shows that we are all capable players.

"For violin will be a special case, Kousei!"

A haze of fear surrounded me, I knew when she called me, it would mean something big.

"You are going to be the accompanist for our entire group violinist!"  
"WHAT? WHY?!"

It was as if a bombshell was dropped on me, I was suddenly appointed to play the accompanist for all of the violinist. I retorted back in disbelief and wanted a reason.

"Well you are the only one who have ever played the accompanist before and the school wanted to show off… so yeah! Good luck for the competition it is in a month's time! Set piece would be the sa"  
"A MONTH? I ONLY HAVE A MONTH?"

"Hey stop shouting young man!"  
I did a double take, hoping it was just a joke but my hopes were shattered when Hiroko-san did not seem to be saying another word. Silently, we all left the staffroom and headed home, Kaori went with me.

"Kousei… well this time I will allow you to break your promise okay?" Kaori tried to cheer me up but it had the opposite effects. I slowly remembered about my promise with Kaori and felt horrible, it has not even been a year since I made that promise and now… I am to break it before we became the people we yearn to be. 

"I'm sorry Kaori… I have to break that promise so early on…"

Kaori had a look of concern on her face but she managed a smile a pecked me lightly indicating to me that she was alright with it. I smiled back at her and we headed home to rest.

Watari's POV

Sunday arrived and it was our one weekly holiday we deserve after the hectic long week of school, Me and Tsubaki decided to go on a date to tropical land. I checked my outfit I was wearing and began to worry about it _, What if it was too plain?, What If this is too embarrassing for Tsubaki to walk with me ? Am I okay?!_ My anxiety reached its climax but I still managed to keep a poker face. While I was still thinking about my attire, Tsubaki patted on my shoulder, giving me a huge shock and making me jumpy.

"What's wrong Watari?" she asked with a slight look of worry on her face, making my heart pound faster and my blood flowing quicker. I fought with my inner self to keep up my calm face, while in fact I was actually blushing.

"Nothing… It's nothing. I looked at Tsubaki, she was dressed in a very formal yet casual t-shirt with a cute outer jacket wear and a pink mini skirt which seemed to fit her very well, I blushed a bit before regaining my composure and I started off the conversation "Wow Tsubaki you look great, Well then, since our lady has arrived let us go on our wonderful date, Shall we Milady?" I joked around to distract myself and held out my hand. Tsubaki smiled gleefully and took my hand and our fingers entwined with each other, We took a taxi and shortly arrived at the Kingdom of joy and laughter. After paying for all our tickets and taxi fee, we headed out to try the roller coaster.

"WEEHEEE!" We screamed in excitement, adrenaline rushed to our face as we rode on the speedy dragon. Twist and turn, up and down, the Rollar coaster seemed to turn everywhere and it was really fun. We left the coaster and continued on to try the other extreme rides. Before we knew it, it was already 4.30pm. We decided to go to the food stand for some food.

"One vanilla shake, 2 plates of fried chicken, 4 croquette and 2 plates of fried rice with ginger all Large size" Tsubaki ordered with a smile on her face, knowing that I would be paying for all of the food, the chef just stared at us with a look of blank on his face, he probably must be wondering how is 2 people going to eat all the food we ordered. I paid for the food and sat down alongside Tsubaki who was waiting for me at the vacant table. As we waited for the food, we decided to chat about Kousei.

"So how do you think Kousei is going with Kao-chan?"  
"Hmm… probably amazing, Maybe they even did it Hahahahaha!" I joked around trying to be funny, but all I got was a straight punch to the stomach.

"Ow… that hurts Tsubaki…" I faked being in pain as Tsubaki ignored me.

"It's your fault for saying something stupid."  
I apologized for my joke and continued to talk about Kaori-chan and Kousei, the two lovebirds.

"Well knowing Kaori-chan is there for Kousei, I am more at ease but yeah… I am curious about how far are they! Let's go and visit them next Sunday!"

"Yeah! Let's do it!" We smiled and laughed together, the chef brought over our food, and we had a happy lunch before heading off for our final attraction. The horror House.

Tsubaki was shivering in fear and releasing cold sweat, when it was going to be our turn, she held my arm adorably, eyes closed and hands tightly gripping mine, her body was leaning on to my arm begging for me not to let her go. It was too adorably cute to watch.

"uh… Tsu…baki… We can… not go if you want." I could no longer could bear it anymore yet I want to see more of Tsubaki's afraid face.

But Tsubaki looked angry at me for some reason and told me.

"I want to go in with you Watari…" She said. My heart finally burst and my nose started bleeding, Tsubaki dealt the final blow. I bet if I were to die here and now, I would have no regrets, even the angels I hallucinated were putting their hands out to help me out. But I wanted to see even more, that's the greedy man I am.

"KYAAAA!" Tsubaki let out a scream and she held me by the hand I blushed internally, not caring at all about the monsters around me, just hoping I would be forever with this tom boyish girl. I let out a small laughter under my breath. Suddenly, Tsubaki hugged me and started to cry a little

"TSUBAKI?! What's wrong?!"

"I'm… Scared… Watari…"

Holding in her tears, even though she was like a fragile glass, so easily to be seen through and broken, her body might be courageous, but her heart was as if a pond, easily disrupted when disturbed, she may think she is strong, but it was the opposite, she was weak. And I, will be your knight in shining armor, even if no one is there for you, even if you are weak and alone, even if you have to face the world, I would be by your side, Till the very end. I held the timid girl and left for the exit.

"Sniff* Sniff* eweh… that sucked sniff* I was so scared" Tsubaki pouted while crying. I gave her a strawberry milkshake she liked the most and we headed home. On the bus, we saw a fireworks show and admired the fireworks being lit up in the night sky.

"Thank you Watari, it was an amazing date!"  
"No problem Tsubaki."

We stared into each other's eyes and we slowly brought ourselves into a kiss… A traditional yet sweet way to end a date, with fireworks brightening up the night sky, it was the perfect way to end a date with a bang…

3rd person view

Arima Kousei was in his bed and Miyazono Kaori was in his room, wondering what to do about his boyfriend who was going to be late if he did not prepare everything in 15 minutes. She had tried everything, splashing water, hitting him, everything, but yet this young man is in a deep sleep and nothing could ever wake him up… except something.

Kaori had a flash of insight, but it was too embarrassing to be put in action, but it was a necessity to try it out, She moved closer to the young boy and her lips touched his… Kousei immediately woke up, feeling his lips touching another's women lips. Kousei's vision was really blurry as he did not wear his spectacles, he could only see a shadow of a girl, fearing it might be some other girl than Kaori, Kousei screamed in desperation  
"AH KAORI I'M SO SORRY, I KISSED SOME RANDOM GIRL THIS MORNING. PLEASE FORGIVE ME I WAS SLEEPING SHE KISSED ME BY SURPRISE!"  
"Kousei?!" Kaori panicked and made Kousei even more worried "AH YOU ARE HERE KAORI?! IM SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN IT I SWEAR!"  
"Kousei! Calm down it was me!"

"Huh?"

The room became awkwardly quiet, Kousei realized what did Kaori did and blushed immediately she left the room to let him finish his preparation. Kousei quickly prepared everything and left the house with Kaori and the gang.

"Stupid Kousei! Why didn't you notice it was me?!"  
"Sorry I didn't had my glasses on so I did not realize it was you…"  
"Man Kousei… As a fellow male friend of ours, I sympathize with you… NOT HOW DARE YOU KOUSEI, BEING ABLE TO GET WOKEN UP BY A SWEET MORNING KISS!" Watari was jealous of the poor young lad but was jabbed in the stomach by Tsubaki, she whispered to him softly but due to Kousei's sharp ears, he could hear the whole conversation  
"You want me to wake you up like this?" Tsubaki asked Watari curiously while Watari became red-faced and replied back "Uh…. Its okay if you don't want to… But yeah I would love it!" "Ok… then…" Tsubaki murmured under her breath. Kousei let out a small giggle and parted ways with the other couple.

Homeroom started and the blonde haired beauty as well as the black haired pianist made it in time, Hiroko-sensei began her daily activites and after all the lessons, school ended, The couple were about to head home but was stopped by Fujino Kanade.

"Arima Kousei! I want to practice my concert piece with you!" the girl shouted to Kousei, making him very shocked. He was unsure of what to reply but Kaori encouraged him to practice with her. They sat in the music room and Kousei adjusted his seat before giving the sign to the girl that he was supposed to play the accompanist piece for. She gave the signal and they began Dvorak Romance for piano and violin op 11. The song started out slowly and began to accelerate, louder and louder, softer and softer, the song played, feelings of sadness could be described as adam and eve being separated and the nature crying out for them as endless petals and flowers rises in the the ever softly blowing wind, carrying the will and faith of the two partners forever, tears of sadness stream down the two of them as they became separated, their warmth of each other, disappearing like the spring wind blowing away the cherry blossoms petals, further and further away it flies never coming back. Then time passes and it was the time of the year which allowed the two romance to be reunited with each other, but the man has changed, he was more prideful, eve chased after adam, but to no avail, the man she loved was gone, he will not return… Cries and sorrow, sadness… all gone. But then… a miracle occurred, Adam returned and was back to normal, an embraced between the 2 was the last sensation before time was up, waiting for the next time of the year, they will wait… Till they will be once again reunited for life…

The song ended, leaving Fujino crying in tears and thanking Kousei.

"Thank you Arima-kun"  
"No problem… It was good. But I think you should try to play it a bit more freely, let your emotions run wild."  
Surprised at Kousei who was once known as the human metronome, Fujino Kanade's eyes widen up and looked at the timid boy, she gave a small laughter and made a shocking statement.

"Um… Arima-kun…"  
"hmm?"

"I…I…I"  
"What's is it?"  
"I…I… I LIKE YOU!"  
… The silence in the room was heavy and seemed to be unbreakable, the awkwardness of the conversation brought Kousei a deep and weird feeling in him. He was unsure of how is he supposed to respond to the sudden confession by his classmate and suddenly, The door slid open, making Kaori fall on the ground in shock.  
"Wha?!" 

Fujino became very embarrassed and ran out of the room, Kousei had no idea what to do, that's when "KOUSEI! GIVE CHASE!" Kaori words made him chase after the embarrassed girl. Kaori was left in the room dumbfounded while Kousei gave chase while apologizing to his girlfriend in his heart.

Fujino ran until she reached the back of the gym store, Kousei soon caught up with her.  
"Wait! Fujino-san!"  
She stopped running and turned towards the boy with dark ocean blue eyes, looking at him seriously eye to eye. Hearts were pulsating and bloods were flowing. Embarrassment was at it's peak, but Fujino managed a conversation.

"Um… Arima-kun… can you um… forget about it?"  
Kousei couldn't come up with a reply on the spot but he nodded to her. Kaori came up to the scene and was trying to drop in the conversation but Kousei spotted her, he walked up to her timidly but saw Kaori sobbing, Kousei was really angry at himself for letting this happen but Kaori suddenly embraced him and drew Kousei into a kiss. As they kissed, the regrets Kousei held dissipated and he only wanted to focus on the women he loved, they released the kiss and began to speak to each other.

"Kousei… I…"  
Kousei immediately cuts the conversation and explained everything

"Kaori… listen to me. I do not love Fujino-san, I only like her as a friend but nothing more than that, the only one I love is you Kaori, You are irreplaceable in my heart and nothing will ever change that. "  
"Kousei…"

" I will deal with this quickly and return to your side okay?"  
"mmhmm…"  
They kissed once again and Kousei decided in his heart. That it was his fault for letting everything be like this, if on that day he didn't make Fujino notice me, none of this would happen, as people always said, What goes around comes around and thus, he decided to end it all and return to his beloved side again.

 **Hey guys, proud to bring you all another chapter, this is getting interesting to write and this is for all of the readers, I will be having a 2 week hiatus to focus on exams, so yeah hope you all would forgive me and I will see you all in the next chapter, leave reviews on what do you think you want to happen in the next few chapters and maybe even favorite or follow this series, it is great motivate, I will be writing a bonus chapter based on what you guys want me to write, I will choose in the reviews so yeah hope people will participate and Merci… Till next time.**


	10. Chapter Bonus chapter Mothers' day

Mothers' day special

 **SPECIAL BONUS STORY FOR MOTHERS DAY HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY AND GIVE PRESENTS AND SHOW YOUR LOVE TO YOUR MOMS**

"Kousei...Kousei"

I heard someone calling me, it sounded so familiar so warmth, I have felt this warmth before, but where?

I woke up in my dream world and found myself sitting beside my piano on a stage, there was no one here. I saw a figure and tried to see who was it, it was all blurry, when the image finally became clear to me, I became very shocked. That person was sitting on of the audience seats, anxiously waiting for me to start my playing, her brunette colored hair was short and bellowed in the concealed stage hall, her fingers was frail and dry but I could tell who was it. I shed my tears as I called out to the lady waiting for me.

"Mom?... Is that you?"  
She did not spoke a word, but she stood up and walked towards me and unto the stage, she patted my head and kissed my forehead. She slowly spoke in her gentle and calming voice which I loved.

"That's right Kousei… it's mom."  
Tears began to drip endlessly, my eyes were watery and I couldn't control myself even as I tried to wipe my tears off more just kept flowing like an endless waterfall, my body moved instinctively and hugged the image of my mom who I knew was dead. I cried and cried embracing her more tightly not willing to let the warmth escape me once again though I knew it was temporary.  
"I'm sorry mom… for throwing that score at you… I knew it was bad but i… could not take it anymore."

I did not look up but my mom returned my hug and I knew she began to cry as well, she spoke in her broken voice while crying.  
"I'm so sorry Kousei! You had to bear with me for so long… I was really worried you would not be able to earn a living with the piano… I just wished I had more time with you, I wanted to watch you grow up like a normal parent would but my time was limited and I had to drill you like that so you would be able to have the basic and somehow one day would be able to make a living off piano."

I heard that and became very happy, my mom still loves me… I smiled and asked her what song did she want me to play, only to be replied by one song… Love sorrow

I adjusted my seat and asked mom to seat beside me to play together. We started the song with a quick notes and slowly we accelerated and slowed down as to create a small and easy tune, and in one go we let out our feelings of joy and happiness, it quickly turned into sadness unyielding sadness, a flower patch appeared in front as we starterd playing 24 palletes of colors lighting the world up and rain appeared once again. Storm and light intertwine with each other, and now we reached the climax, both of us started crying at this piece, slowly we descended and our feelings merged into one and we closed the song off with a barrage of easy and sad notes.

We finished the song and left our seats and bowed to the non-existing audience as I gave my mom a last hug before waking up

"You have grown so much Kousei… I love you"

"MOM!"

I woke up at that instant and saw Kaori about to wake me up.  
"Kousei are you alright?"

"Yeah sorry Kaori… I was just talking to my mom in my sleep, we performed together."  
"I see… Well You know what today is?"  
"What?"  
Kousei suddenly remembered the date as they said together

"Happy Mothers day!"

 **Hey guys hope you all having a great day… Today is mothers' day, show you love to them and yeah have an amazing day with your mothers and I wrote this to show even Kousei can have a good mothers' day. Hope to see you all in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 8

**I AM BACK! The revival is here! Words of apology cannot explain how sorry I am for not updating for SO LONG! Anyways, I am back so please enjoy the story, I will explain at the end why I was late and thus cue the story!**

Chapter 8: Resolution

March 28, today will be the start of the Huji Festa. I had been practicing all month preparing for this day, my school had decided that I would be playing the set piece for Dvorak Romance for piano and violin op 11. A rather simple yet sorrowful song. I wore my newly bought suit , it was grey on the outside while white on the inside, made of cotton and wool which is very comfortable to wear and had a small breast pocket to carry my handkerchief around. I checked my attire out through the mirror and once I acknowledge it looked good though I feel like today was supposed to be a special occasion I just ignored it, took my scores and bag before heading to the school where a bus would be picking us up. I met up with Kaori first who was always waiting for me at the front gates of my house and we chatted along the way before reaching the school.

All the violin contestant looked really tensed, I don't blame them. This was a very important competition with famous violinist from all around the world competing in it. I looked around to see Fujino-san and Takemaru talking to each other, when Fujino-san saw me, she quickly turned red and walked away from me making Takemaru confused. We boarded the bus and left for the competition venue. On the bus, things were very awkward between me and Fujino-san, every time I look at her to try to find a way to talk to her about my reply, She would look away and pretend she did not see me. I couldn't help but sigh, at this rate I would not be able to look at her, let alone talk to her. We reached our destination in 20 minutes. When we boarded down from the bus, We were amazed at the view we saw of the contest all. It was as big as the Koushien field and that is ridiculously big, it had 15 floors, which each floor being a contest hall holding 4000 people per floor. While still in a daze at such a huge hall, Kaori called out to me as I noticed that the class was entering the hall and quickly I tried to catch up with the class.

Now, the festa was about to begin. The bright lights in the hall highlighted the specks of dusk and the audience slowly walked in to grab their seats as they took the fliers on their seats to look at the contestants. The announcer called out famous pianist even I had heard of before from magazines and they began to perform on stage, I was busy trying to do some last minute practicing before the people performing finished. "Now for the last group of performers, they represent the best of japan's Musicians they are all from the same school, We have a prodigy pianist who is going to be the accompanist for all of the students in his school, here is Arima Kousei." Cheers reverberated and I knew it was my time to walk on the stage. Slowly I ascended the stairs and made my way to the piano, adjusting the chairs. Students from my school started to play the set piece but none of them were at the level of Kaori nor Fujino-san, I waited anxiously for the person I was excited to perform with. The announcer slowly called out the name "Number 24 Miyazono Kaori." On cue, Kaori walked up the huge stage which emitted a lot of pressure with ease , I grinned before placing my fingers on the keyboard ready to start our symphony.

"Elohim essaim… Elohim essaim I implore you…" We whispered together and started to play. Slow and easy we played. The music sounded joyful as if it was a playful kid dancing on an endless field of sunflowers, so bright like Kaori. I was once again enticed by her playing. When we were reaching the climax of the playing we were both so concentrated in the playing that it was as though we were in our own blue world, our playing could make the audience visualize the music as if they were living in our world.

We slowly ended the song with a joyful touch before graciously bowing down to the unaware audience who just realized that the song was over. Moments of silence was broken by the cheers and claps by the audiences who enjoyed indulging themselves in the beautiful music. The audience looked ready to head off but when the announcer had called upon the last number , they decided to listen to the last performer anticipating her to play at the level of Kaori or better.

"Number 25 Fujino Kanade." Fujino-san walked up to the stage and bowed towards the audience. She looked at me telling me to get ready before we played the last song. It had the same feelings we played during the practice, though it was good, it seemed to be lacking in emotions and I could feel a slight hint of sadness in it. The climax arrived before I was shocked at her performance, It became so random yet so well prepared, so strong yet so weak. Emotions kept bursting through her playing and we slowly arrived at the end of the music, playing it so gently as if she were caressing a baby's head. Audience enjoyed her performance and gave her applauses before she bowed towards the them to end the festa.

It was 8pm in the night and we reached the school,

"Good job everyone, especially Kaori-chan and Kanade-chan you two were good."  
Kaori and Fujino-san responded simultaneously "Thank you!."  
"Results will be out in a week so if anyone are going to be winners, the announcement will be made by our school principal. Get a good rest now. Dismissed!"

"Thank you very much sensei!"  
We all headed back home after a long and difficult battle against the judges. Me and Kaori walked back together and saw Watari along with Tsubaki who was talking with Kashiwagi.

"Watari-kun, Tsubaki-chan, Kashiwagi-san whats everyone doing here?"  
They all grinned gleefully at us except Kashiwagi and suddenly, they said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KOUSEI!"

"Huh?"

It was until then I realized the date, March 28 my birthday. "EH?! Kousei? Today is your birthday?! Why didn't you tell me about it!"  
"Sorry I forgot about it…"  
"HUH?! How can you forget your birthday?!"  
"It was just…. I was so focused on the performance that I forgot that today was my birthday."

"That's just impossible… how can anyone forget their birthday so easily?"  
"Well on my birthdays, all I did was just practice for competitions…"  
The air was silent and a dry wind blew by, Kaori realized that I had never properly celebrated a birthday due to my mom. A tear of sadness dripped off Kaori face, she quickly wiped it out before dragging me away to somewhere. She brought me to a hotel and finally stopped dragging me.

"Happy birthday Kousei!"  
"Huh? Uh thanks I guess…"  
" Since Mr blurry face didn't tell me about his birthday, I went ahead and brought him to see my secret and precious spot."  
"Secret and precious spot?"  
"Yeah! Go to that window now!"  
" What are you going to show me."  
"Just move!"  
She pushed me from behind telling me to hurry up, but as if we were in a manga or something Kaori tripped over her own leg, I tried to catch her, but I failed and we both went down together, Kaori was on top of me.

"Ow…. Ouch"

We both noticed that we were so close to each other, our faces, our body, everything was so close.

"Uwah! Sorry Kousei!" she quickly got off me

"Anyways… Look over there! The view of the beach and stars are amazing from here!"  
She pointed at the glass window at the entrance of the hotel, I walked up to it and looked through it, only to have my breath taken away by the beautiful scene. The waters were shining bright and the stars were lighting up the dark night, each illuminating its' own and unique way, be it diamonds or rectangles., each and every stars were beautiful. Suddenly. Flashes of light appeared in the sky.

"AH! Shooting Stars… how pretty I wish I could be one!"  
I looked towards Kaori and smiled at her. This girl would forever be the shooting star in my heart, I thought that to myself. Kaori suddenly turned towards me and held my hand,  
"Kousei! Lets make a wish!"  
"Wish?"  
"Yeah… since today is your birthday after all!"

A wish huh? I thought about my wish long and hard, but there was only one wish I had, and that was to be with this oppressive yet bright girl forever throughout my entire life. I held my two hands closely together and closed my eyes. Praying from the deep of my heart, Kaori follow suit and as we both slowly opened our eyes to see each other. Our eyes met and so was our breathing, we were one. My lips touched Kaori's and we gave the other a small kiss to end the night.

The next day, I was determined to find fujino-san and reject her confession with seriousness. I left the house early and told Kaori that I will not meet up with her in the morning as I will be busy due to "something". I rode my bike and speeded my way to the schools, as I was cycling, the trees began to drop sakura petals on me, as if to say good luck to me.

I reached the school and saw fujino-san walking in. I called out to her to get her attention and surely enough she looked at me before blushing and walked away. I reached to grab her hand  
"Wait Fujino-san. I've got something to say."

"Ehh?! W-What is it?"  
"Not now, meet me at the music room after school. I will reply to your confession there."  
"HUH?! O-okay."  
She shook my hand off and ran nervously to the classroom, bumping into other students and even walls on accident, one would say she was really clumsy or was feeling unwell. During class was a mess, we both could not really focus on the lessons, even when the teacher called our names, we didn't even realized until someone managed to catch our attention. It made us so embarrassed that we were red faced the entire time. We heaved a sigh of relieve when the last bell rang, everyone packed their bags busily, greeted the teacher and left the school in a hurry to indulge in their most yearned for after school time. I on the other hand, hurriedly prepared my bag and walked towards the music room.

I stood at the door with my heart pounding nervously. My hands were a little sweaty as I tried to muster enough courage to open the door. Sliding the door, I noticed Fujino-san by the window, her hair gently wavering in the air as she was sitting on the chair watching the enthusiastic students playing a friendly game of soocer. She turned to look at me, standing up gracefully, trying not to damage her cool personality. I waved my hands as I began to speak.

"Hi… Fujino-san."  
"Hello Arima-kun." She replied with a voice as seemingly as if she is not as nervous as I am, making me a little red for being so timid.

"I am here to respond to your confession. I am sorry."

"Sorry? I see so you picked Miyazono-san after all"

I felt truly sorry to Fujino-san but I needed to reply to her now. I knew that any moments of delay would only hurt us even more. So I gathered my courage and continued to speak, trying not to show tears.

"Yes, I truly love Kaori from the bottom of my heart. Even though she is a violent, oppressive, selfish person."  
"Huh?"

Fujino-san seemed shocked as I called my girlfriends name not befitting her title. She then asked me a question.

"Then why are you with her?"  
It did not take me long to think about this question, I knew from the bottom of my heart the answer to this.

"Kaori suddenly appeared in my life, at first when I met her. She was such a handful, turning oppressive against me while changing into a different personality with my best friend."  
*chuck* Fujino-san giggled a bit.

"But when I listened to her playing, I began to admire her. Her freestyle of playing just seemed so bright, scores and accompanist are unable to tie her down as she played so freely and melodically."

"That I can agree, when I first listened to her playing, I marked her down as my rival." She agreed whole heartedly.

"Ever since, we had been through thick and thin, Kaori's cancer caught up with her and endangered her life."  
"Wait Cancer?! Miyazono-san is ill?!"  
"Well lots of things happened and she was forced to do operation, it had a success rate of 0.01%"  
"0.01%?!" Shocking Fujino-san when she heard the ridiculously low chances of survival.

"She pulled through… and now we are here. After being through so much, we cried and had out hearts shattered so many times, making me lose count. I had fallen so deeply in love with Kaori, I can't live without her anymore. So I am really sorry about this…"

Fujino-san had a look of satisfaction on her face, she smiled at me and spoke.

"I see… But if I were the one instead of Miyazono-san, you think you would fall in love with me?"  
I had no doubt in my mind as I replied.

"Most likely not, because it was Kaori, that is why I fell in love with her."  
"Mhm. But you must take care of Miyazono-san for me okay?"

"Sure."

She walked out of the room and I sat at the piano chair, sighing as I was relieved that it was all over. Though someone stepped into the room surprising me with her presence.

"Kousei… I heard everything."  
"Kaori?! You heard everything?" (Crap she will kill me as I called her all those names!) But instead, she hugged me tightly and whispered into my ear.

"Though you did call me names, but your reply and the rest of the things you said made me forgive you okay?! So you better accept my forgiveness with gratitude!"  
I embraced her back, as I used my fingers to caress her long and beautiful blonde hair.

"Okay…"

We headed home after a long day of events happened, Kaori and I held hands and she pecked my cheek before she entered her house after I escorted her back. I smiled back and left for home to finish my homework up and sleep.

Takemaru POV

I saw Kanade ran off to the supermarket she always go to and chased after her, worrying about her.

"Kanade! Whats wrong?!"  
"Don't chase after me!"  
"Kanade!"  
She ran so quickly that I almost lost her so many times, but I knew she would head to her favorite spot if she was sad or angry. And surely enough, I found her on the river side seating on hill side. I walked silently and carefully to prevent her from noticing me. I managed to get behind her and I touched her shoulders. She turned back to look at me and got a shock.  
"Takemaru? Why are you here?"  
"I knew you were here, every time you were sad or frustrated about something you would always come here to look at the river."  
"Baka! I told you not to follow me!"  
"And you think I would listen? Fat chance!"  
"Ugh…."  
We became silent for a while and I took a seat beside her. We stared into the beautiful river and I broke the silence with words of reminiscence.

"You remember us playing catching once and you fell into the lake?"  
"Yeah I do… such a fond memory."  
"Well I couldn't swim back then and you almost drowned, I wanted to apologize for so long but I didn't so I will say it here now. Sorry I couldn't help you Kanade."  
"Something from so long ago doesn't matter… But why did you hesitate to say it until now?"  
"Well…" I looked around to consider awhile, but I saw a bicycle crashing straight into our direction. I quickly reacted by shouting \\.  
"KANADE RUN NOW!"  
"Huh?".

"HELP!"  
"KANADE!"  
I took off my neck tie and jumped into the river to save Kanade. I managed to get to her in time and lifted her up, bringing her back to dry land. I noticed that Kanade was not breathing well and I called out to her.

"OI KANADE! GET A GRIP KANADE. KANADE!"

I knew some first aid as I learnt them. I measured her pulse and it was weak. Kanade needed CPR. Without hesitation, I started to blow air into her and continued to keep her pulse going. Kanade coughed out water and regain conscious.

"Take…maru?"  
"Yeah it is me! You recognize me?"  
"Yeah… did you do CPR on me?"  
I blushed a bit as I remembered her soft lips touching my own.

"I see… you pervert…"  
"HUH? I SAVED YOUR LIFE!"  
Suddenly, Kanade hugged me and brought me to a kiss.  
"I want you to take responsibility for that okay?"  
"Gwah waha wsahhndsih"  
I stuttered so many times and I finally agreed.

"Okay then… I will take responsibility for your first kiss."  
"mhmm. Please try to make me fall in love with you and forget arima kousei…"  
Afterwards she was brought to the hospital and Takemaru followed her along.

 **Hey guys… AndyNnimeFreak here. A few notes to say.**

 **1: I am injured so I am going through rehab for my leg thus I missed 2 weeks.**

 **2: I had a slump and so I missed 3 days**

 **3: I was busy with school work and finally I finished this chapter**

 **Next chapter will come up within 10 days I promise you that. So hope you all enjoy and leave a review or favorite this. If you want to be notified of when I update a chapter be sure to follow share this with your friends, it seriously means a lot and ill see you all next time.**


	12. Chapter 9

**A note for every readers, I am sorry for such a late uploads, but from this chapter onwards, I cannot say that I will be writing as frequently as possible as school is really getting difficult. So I will try to upload a new chapter every month and I hope that I will be able to receive the support from everyone. PS: this chapter was inspired by a Korean pianist Yiruma, I hope u will support him for his beautiful music.**

Chapter 9: River flows in you

"Kousei! We are going to be late hurry up!"  
"Ok, OK I'm coming!"

I wore my uniform and adjusted my tie before taking my bag and breakfast along with me. Kaori was waiting patiently for me, as she used her newly acquired ipod to listen to some of her favorite pianist's songs who is still currently performing. Yiruma. Her white headphone which was designed to look like a cat was adorable when Kaori wore it. She looked so cute with it that I seem to take a few glances at her unknowingly.

"What is it Kousei? Is there something on my face?"  
I struggled to answer that sudden question. It was not like I could say that _, Oh You just looked so adorable with that headphone on, so I couldn't help but took glances at you…_ I couldn't say it.

"Well nothing really…"  
"Then why are you looking at my face?"  
"Th…That's…cause…uh uh uh"

"Fine fine don't worry about it then."  
I gave a sigh of relieve. We managed to reach school in time before the first bell rang. Hiroko-san walked into the classroom and started taking attendance. Starting her homeroom lesson, was a surprising comment.

"Class, it is almost time for the School festival… ARE YOU READY?"

Everyone's tension suddenly shot up to it's peak and all together we all shouted "YES WE ARE!" It has been a few months after the Huji Festa has ended and now it was time for the School festival. This school sure is full of events…Hiroko-san continued to talk "Well then send 2 people to be representatives of the Festival group. They will be required to go to meetings and such. I doubt anyone would volunteer so Kousei your up."  
She called my name as if it was nothing and the sudden shock of her calling me made my reaction slower.

"HUH?! AGAIN? WHY ME?!"

"Well we don't have anyone to do it so why not you?"  
"Come on! That's not a valid reason!"  
"Moving on who else want to volunteer?"  
" _She just ignored me…"_ I thought in my head.

A hand was raised at the front of me, I looked down to see the owner of those slender fingers and it was Kaori.

"Oh? Kaori-chan you want to be a representative?'

"Yeah! It seems like fun!"  
"Okay. Well it looks like Kaori-chan has more guts than you Kousei."  
Everyone laughed at that comment and I just went red-faced. The classes went on as usual and the school seemed to ended faster than usual, everyone packed up quickly and left us two alone in the air-con room. The wind seemed to be dry and the birds were not chipping enthusiastically like the always used to be. We started out to fill in the forms and planning details until it was late night.

We walked out of the school at 6.30pm and the sky was turning dark.

"Uwah… its becoming so late."  
"I know… I knew Hiroko-san has the tendency to call me out for hard labor like this but still…"  
"Yeah! She is a real slave driver to you."  
We were walking to the park and I suddenly realized that I still had not asked about Kaori's reason to stay back and help. We sat on the swing and Kaori forced me to push her. Her hair was dangled together like a bunch of flowers and was freely flowing into the sky as if nothing was bothering her at all.

"Kaori!"  
"What's up Kousei?"  
"Why did you stay back and volunteer yourself? I mean you could have just gone home and wait"

"Well…"

"I… I didn't want you to get cozy with another girl other than me… You know like Fujino-chan case."

I blushed… Kaori was just too adorably innocent. We stopped swinging and decided to head over to Tsubaki's house to enjoy ourselves for a while. After a few minutes of walking. We reached Tsubaki's House and I rang the doorbell, Tsubaki opened the door for us.

"Yes?..."  
The look on her face tells me that something heartbreaking happened to Tsubaki. I asked her in concern as to the situation, she replied me.

"Well… Watari and I broke up…"  
The sudden news made me unable to perceive and acknowledge my own sense of hearing even though it was always good except during performance.

"WHAT?!"

Tsubaki's POV

The sudden visit from Kousei was pretty shocking as to what happened earlier today.

"Why did you break up Tsubaki-chan?!"

I knew the answer very clearly as I started to explain everything to Kousei and Kao-chan.

This morning, Watari didn't wait for me like he normally used to and it has been like this for 2 weeks now, though it was very unusual of him to not give me even a single message to tell me that he wasn't waiting for me, I did not let it bother me that much and I went to school. What I saw as I reached the school shocked me, Watari was walking with another girl to school. At first I thought that maybe she was just someone who needed Watari's help or something. But I as I asked Watari after his club activities if he wanted to walk home together.

"Sorry Tsubaki! I got something to do today!"  
Worried that he was going to meet up with the girl he was with today, I secretly followed him and saw that he was going to the music room of all places and moreover, they were alone together playing the piano in the dim lighted room. I waited for a while and saw that they were quite cozy with each other, I opened the door and slapped him hard, leaving a hand print on his face as i became unable to hold back my feelings of anger.

"Tsubaki?! Why are you here?"  
"SHUT UP!"

I began to let my tears flow and ran away, far far away from Watari. Why… why… why was the only thoughts in my mind as the scene of Watari and the unknown girl kept resurfacing everytime I try to forget about it. I ran and ran and ran and finally realized that I was back home and just took a shower to relax myself.

Kousei's POV

Hearing that my two best friend whom started to go out with each suddenly breaking up was quite shocking to me. I decided to confront Watari and ask him about it. The next day, It was a Sunday so I went to Watari's house and rang his doorbell.

"Who is it?" His mom answered the doorbell

"Hi Its Kousei, is Watari in?"  
"Oh Kou-chan its been awhile since you visited, Watari is still taking a shower, why don't you wait for him in his room?"  
"Then, please excuse me for my rudeness…"  
I walked into Watari's room to see all the pictures of Leonardo messi, his favourite soccer player. I looked around his room and saw that it was pretty neat for a guy like Watari and thought in my head _he sure hasn't changed since young_. Watari walked into his room with his clothes on and a towel on his head . He saw me and was really surprised to see me so early in the morning.

"Kousei? What are you doing here so early in the morning?"  
"Well… actually Watari."

I began to explain what happened when I visited Tsubaki yesterday and he had a look of remorse as well as regret written all over his face. I started to questioned him about his relationship with the girl.

"Who was that girl anyways? Why were you with her in the first place for so long without telling Tsubaki about it?"

"Kousei… About that… I have got something to tell you."

He told me to come closer so that he can whisper in my ears. When I heard everything he said, I was so shocked about it. Deciding not to interfere with their relationships, I took a leave and decided to leave everything to the two of them. I messaged Tsubaki to come to her school's music room at 4 pm to let watari have time to prepare for his plans.

Tsubaki's POV

When I received Kousei's message asking me to come to the school's music room , I was a little curious what was he doing and wanted to leave early, but knowing him, he might not be ready when I come earlier plus it is bad manners I think… so I arrived exactly on time. As I walked towards the seemingly endless corridor, the sound of someone playing the piano in the music could be heard. I knew that it was not Kousei playing the piano as it sounded a bit off and had some careless mistakes in it, something Kousei could not have tolerated being the perfectionist he is. The glass window on the door was blocked, so I opened it up to see who it was playing the piano only to be left speechless by the man playing the piano.

His fingers gently touched the piano keys but it was clumsy and would always stumble on the wrong notes, his face had an expression of panic and would pay close attention to the keys as to prevent even more mistakes. He turned around after playing the song only to notice me standing by the door listening to his fumble.

"Wah?! Why are you here Tsubaki?!"  
"Well, the thing is, Kousei called me here."  
"He did?! Why did he have to do that…" I could hear the young teenager mumbling to himself.

I knew that he couldn't play the piano and decided to ask him how did he know how to play the piano

"How did you manage to play that song? You didn't even learn the piano! Answer me Watari!"

"Well I guess I can't hide it anymore… I will start off from the beginning"  
"The truth is… I have been learning the piano ever since we were dating…"  
"Wah?!"  
" I have been going to a piano shop to buy a beginners book and even asked Kousei for advice… Though I don't think he even realized why did I ask him about it. Anyways I managed to learn how to read a score and play simple pieces like little star and mary's lamb."  
"Seriously?! I didn't realize it…"  
"Well moving on. That girl I have been meeting up with. Is a fan of Kousei."  
"HUH?! KOUSEI HAS FANS?!"

"Surprising right? That girl told me to introduce her to Kousei."  
"So what has she got to do with this?"  
"Well she knows how to play the piano and she said she would do anything to know Kousei. So I told her to teach me the piano without telling her the actual reason."  
"Oh so she was your piano teacher! I see so that's why you didn't walk to school with me this entire time. You were busy learning!"  
"You jealous?"  
I gave Watari a slap on his face.

"I-I'm Sowwry"  
"So why were you even learning the piano in the first place?"  
"Its because… because… ARGH its because I wanted you to notice me and not Kousei!"  
'Eh?" I blushed red in embarrassment. Watari looked so serious when me made that surprising and embarrassing statement which I did not really understand.

"You were always talking about Kousei and how he would do certain things in different situations… I didn't like that. I wanted you to notice me and not him! I picked up a little bit of piano so that I can do whatever he did in the times to come!"  
In my head, I thought of Watari as an Idiot, yet I blamed myself for talking about Kousei even though Watari is always with me… I held his cheeks with my hands and pulled him into a kiss. Our hearts were beating furiously and my head was throbbing uncontrollably, but I was happy, drowned in my own world and my prince would always be there.

"You idiot… I did not once compare you and Kousei at all, I was only sharing my memories with him so I can let you learn more about me. We grew up together yes, but I was with Kousei longer. I wanted you to know more about me and Kousei that's all.."

The night wind blew gently and the stars in the sky glowed a gentle blue light, as if they were celebrating our reunion they shined even more beautiful than usual. Watari held me by my hand and we sat on the seats of the piano. He began to play. A melodical music which I guessed it was not a classical song piece, curious as to who created this piece, I asked Watari about this piece.

"Hmm… I actually went to listen to the pianist and boy was he good, his name was Yiruma. He is a Korean pianist who is currently still performing, though he mainly do pop songs rather than classic."  
"I see… but I say you suck at the piano!"  
"Sh-Shut up! I just learnt it of course it would be bad!"

We laughed at out stupid skit and Watari continued to play for the night.

"By the way Watari"  
"Yeah?"  
"Did you do your homework?"  
"AH SHIT! I FORGOT!"  
looks like some things will never change.

Meanwhile Kousei's POV

I am outside Watari and Tsubaki's school along with Kaori watching the couple.

"Kousei. Im glad they made up."  
"Me too."  
"But when did you even get a fan?"

We were watching the couple the entire time and heard about their conversation. So we know what they were talking about and about my fan who wanted Watari to introduce me to her.

"Im surprised you have fans."  
"Im shocked as well…. Well we got another annoying thing to talk about now."  
"Just don't cheat on me k?"

"I won't I love you more than anyone else on this world…"  
we both blushed at my comment and decided to head home for the day.

 **Hey guys proud to bring you all another chapter and this is a little shorter than 3k words but please I needed to get this out of the way since I got an interesting chapter to be uploaded im still writing so don't worry. Thank you for all the support and I'll see you all next chapter! Leave some reviews to if you want**


	13. Chapter 10

**I am BACK! AndyNnimeFreak here! Sorry for missing out for so many months, was busy with other stories around like 5 more? Then I took a lot of time off to improve my writing and now! I bring you a new chapter! For those that stood around for so long I am grateful for all your support and hope this chapter will make you wait for more! THANK YOU and Now lets start!**

School festival…. An event only held every once year in every single High school in Japan, It last for 5 days for Kousei and Kaori's school and on the last day, There will be a showcase of a piano and violin duet between 4 pairs of duettist from the first year to third year, the best of the best of the 4 from each year will perform in this. Kaori and Kousei obviously will attempt to become one of the pairs to perform, so they were finding a duet piece for them to play together, it was the weekends and they met up to find the piece they wanted but nothing went well for them as they searched every store they could and couldn't find a song of their liking.

"Ahhhh! Why is it so hard to find a good duet piece for us?!"  
"Well…. Maybe it's because you are a runaway horse that never plays according to the score?"  
"What did you say?! Hmph! I will confiscate this as punishment!"  
"AHHH! MY ICE-CREAM!"

Kaori just took the ice cream kousei just brought from the convenience store out of his hands and started to eat it. Kousei whose ice cream was stolen began to sob a little as he watched as his favorite ice cream being eaten up by his girlfriend, after eating for a while, Kaori returned to her lovely and dazzling smile that she always had with the gang and pulled Kousei's hand as she drags him to another store.

"Wait up Kaori! You're going too fast!"  
"Eh?! Kousei you are just too slow! Come on lets speed up I want to find a good piece by today!"

"Impossible! I am already going as fast as I can!"  
"Then break your limit again like how you did when you rushed to see me that day!"  
"Your unreasonable…"

That day that Kaori referred to was the day Kaori finished her operation and Kousei finished his contest. The day almost separated the two from ever seeing each other again and now, they were alive and well, even going to school normally. It was so nostalgic yet painful to remember, the two both suffered from a seemingly never ending pain and agony, yet it was also the memory they both treasure the most since their sweetest moments came from their despair as they battled against their fate and won. Kaori walked into another store searched it thoroughly and every single score they found didn't end up in Kaori's eyes and they left the store in a depressed manner.

"Kaori… let me send you home."  
"Okay."

The two walked down the familiar street and walked past a familiar park, they stared at the park and began to recollect the memories for their first meeting. "Our first meeting was terrible huh?" "You can say that again" they began to talk about their memories and before they even noticed it, they already reached Kaori's house.  
"See you tomorrow then."  
"Ah wait Kousei! Come inside for a while! I want to show you something!"  
"? What is it?"  
"Just come inside!"  
"Ok then…"

"I'm home!"  
"Oh Kaori welcome home, ah Kousei-kun you came in as well?"  
As usual the Miyazono couple welcomed her daughter back and Kaori's dad noticed Kousei and called out to him as well. "Good Evening Miyazono-san… Sorry for intruding you like this."  
"It's fine, you are Kaori's boyfriend so you are welcomed to come anytime. I even hope you would come more often."  
"Sorry for not coming often, I have been busy with practice and school."  
They held a warm and short conversation; Kaori's dad had officially allowed Kousei to date Kaori and finally even encouraged her daughter to date him so he already recognized Kousei as a family member. Kousei firmly decided to visit as often as he can so he can know more about Kaori's past and get along better with her family.

"Kousei! Come to my room I want to show you the thing I've been treasuring the most!"  
"Oh okay!"  
"Kousei-kun let me remind you this, although I allowed you to date Kaori but if you do anything to her other than kissing… You get my point?" Kousei saw the Hanya holding sword figure behind the scary looking face of Kaori's dad and trembled in fear

"Y…Yes! I will never ever do anything Kaori doesn't want me to do!"

"Kousei! What is taking you so long?!"  
"Right! I am coming! Please excuse me now Miyazono-san"  
"Just call me Yoshiyuki and Ryouko Ryouko"

"… Okay then. Yoshiyuki-san Ryouko-san please excuse me."  
Kousei left for Kaori's room while excusing himself from the miyazono couple. He knocked on the door to Kaori room as he waited for Kaori to open up the door for him. When Kaori opened up the door, Kousei first noticed that she changed her clothes into a frilly dress that she normally don't wear unless on a date with Kousei and she nervously let Kousei into her room and then when he entered the room, Kaori shut the door close and began to take out something from her closet and what seemed like a teddy bear with black hair with glasses, it look surprising familiar…

"Me?"  
"Y…yeah I made this back when I was in the 5th grade, back when you stopped competing in competitions."  
"Why?"  
"Ca…cause I missed seeing you…"  
"Kaori…"

Kousei felt as if something in him awakened as he walked up to kaori and embraced her, her warmth could be felt very clearly by Kousei as he wrapped his arms around Kaori's waist.

"Thank you Kaori… for loving me for so long."  
"Hmm!"  
" Why are you giving me though?"  
"Because… I feel that something might happen soon, you know how accurate my instincts are and I am just giving you this for blessings."  
"I see then… I will gladly accept your gift."

They chatted for a long time and it was 8 pm at night, Kousei stayed for dinner as he borrowed the kitchen to cook a meal for the Miyazono family, for Kaori to enjoy her meal and to repay her parents for all they have done for him. They were surprised at the cooking talent of Kousei and even teased him about opening his own restaurant, of course Kousei blushed at their teasing and Kaori stood up for him which made her parents tease her about being so lovely and dovely with each other.

Once they finished their meal, Kousei cleaned up for them and left for his home. Kaori followed him till the street area before going back home. Once he reached home, he thought about what Kaori said before and decided to be more cautious since her instincts were often on point, he laid on his bed and was going peacefully throughout the night, or so he thought until he realized that he and Kaori didn't complete their objective and phoned Kaori up.

"KAORI!"  
"What is it Kousei?!"  
"WE DIDN'T MANAGE TO FIND A DUET PIECE!"  
"…AHHHHH! I FORGOT!"  
"Honey what's wrong?" in the background, Ryouko san was talking to Yoshiyuki san and when Kaori suddenly screamed, she got worried and quickly ran up to check on her.

"MOM! I FORGOT THAT WE HAVEN'T FOUND A DUET PIECE TO PERFORM YET!"  
"Ah… for the School festival? Then if you cannot find that you like why don't you two make one? Just like how your dad creates new desserts to sell."

"…"(Kousei/Kaori)

"THAT'S IT!"(Kousei/Kaori)

The next day, Kaori went over to Kousei's house with her violin in hand. They were arguing about what songs they are going to play and are still arguing

"As I said we should base our piece on a sorrow! We play sorrowful types of song best!"  
"No! It's too sad! I don't want a sad piece for our first composition music! Let's make it romance themed!"  
"But it's embarrassing!"

After a few minutes, they ended deciding to make the song romance themed but sorrow will take over the first part.

"Kousei do you know how to compose music?"  
"I do, I learnt it from mom in the past she taught me everything I needed to know about the piano."  
"Then will you compose your part and my part?"  
"No… you will compose your own part after I do mine."  
"Eh?!"  
"I mean you are a runaway horse that I cannot tame well, might as well let you play what you want and I'll follow you."  
"Muu!" Kaori kicked Kousei in the shin and Kousei jumped up and down in pain. Kousei decided to use A minor E minor and f minor for the base and the melody will start off slowly, Kousei played the beginning slowly and gently, he already had an idea for a long time now, just that he didn't use it to compose anything, he was basing off his playing on the encounter he had with Kaori, the journey they been through and how they ended up now.

"Kousei… that was really good!"  
"Hahaha… it's not that good yet but it will be good as a base."

"I think I have an idea as well!"  
"Hoh?"  
Kaori took up her bowstring and violin, rested her head on the violin and started to play, her violin started out slowly as well but this time it was very surprising high and suddenly it became very tense out and as if sakura cherry flowers started to bloom and scatter around the music turned soft and beautiful, but suddenly things suddenly took a turn, just like Kousei Kaori suddenly went dark and like one would feel as if their spirit would be wore down by the raging ocean waves, suddenly, everything changed and the song now sounded so joyful and cheerful the notes were slowly dancing in the air and Kaori made the last note to be a fermata and let the sound end after 5 counts of fermata. The music ended and no one spoke a word for a while until Kaori started to talk.

"Encounter!"

"?"  
"Our piece shall be called encounter!"

"Encounter? Unexpected meetings?"  
"Yeah! We both played it based on our meeting right and it was so unexpected so it should be called encounter! What do you think?"  
"The name is not bad and it really suits the song well! You really outdid yourself Kaori!"  
Kousei said to Kaori with his eyes brimming with shine and luster.

"See! I told you I'm the best!" Kaori said that with a smug on her face, Kousei was so intoxicated with her that something in him made him act and he pulled her into a kiss. Kaori was so shocked that widen her eyes during the kiss but closed it to enjoy the sensations between lips to lips Kousei started to twirl his tongue with Kaori's and began to lightly suck it, soon they released each other and there was a string of saliva still connected between them.

"Where did you learn to kiss like that Yujin A?"  
"Experience is needed right? you out of control violinist…"  
"Oh… my man is growing up…"  
"I love you Kaori…"  
"I love you too Kousei…"  
They kissed again and then began to giggle to each other as they held each in their arms. They continued to create their piece for their performance in 1 month time. Kaori slept over at Kousei's house for the day, she told her dad about it the day before, since there was a week holiday for them due to the school's anniversary and Kaori wanted to use all her time she can to practice for her piece. Although reluctantly, Yoshiyuki-san allowed her to stay, Kousei feels that after the day he began to call Kaori's dad Yoshiyuki-san he has become much more nicer and more tolerant.

The next day when the idiot couple woke up, Kousei took a bath first and cooked up a meal for the two of them. Kaori soon woke up and took a bath before eating. They clasped their hands together and routinely said "Itadakimasu" before digging into their meal. Kousei cooked up a western breakfast for them, it consisted of French toast, sunny side up eggs and bacon wrapped in cabbage leaves and added tomato sauce to Kaori's bacon while he had chilli sauce, Kousei found out that Kaori hates spicy food during a date when they tried eating curry.

"Kaori, I am going to go for Nagi's piano lessons, so are you going with me or staying home to practice?"  
"Hmm… I think I will stay here to practice for our piece. I had a few more inspiration and I want to try them out."  
"Okay then."

Kousei left the house and rode on his bike to Hiroko-san's house, on the way he went past a stall selling Meat buns and decided to buy some as a souvenir for Koharu, Nagi and Hiroko-san. He arrived at Hiroko-san house and heard someone playing Claire de lune, the playing level of the song was very high and Kousei thought that Hiroko-san was playing it for Koharu and Nagi to hear. He knocked the door and Koharu opened the door for him, when she saw that the person standing before their door was Kousei, she ran into his arms knocking Kousei into the ground as he was unprepared for that. She called out his name.

"Kousei onii-chan!"  
"Koharu! That is dangerous! What would have happened if you fell?"

"Hehehe… I knew Kousei onii chan would catch me and not let me get hurt."  
"You… little brat."  
Kousei flicked her forehead and gently rubbed her head. Koharu winced in pain and said cutely.

"uuu… it hurts Kousei onii chan…"  
"That's your punishment."  
"Muu…"  
After helping Koharu up, Kousei walked in to see Nagi playing the piano, he was shocked and surprised, Nagi was playing the ending of Claire de lune and was playing it magnificently. 'So the one who was playing Claire de lune was Nagi… she sure has improved." Kousei thought to himself as he walked towards the side of nagi with a smile on his face. When Nagi ended, Kousei clapped his hand for her and shocked nagi as she didn't realized Kousei was so close to her.

"Beautifully done Nagi-san."  
"Hehehe! Thank you Arima-sensei!"

"You have truly improved a lot and I don't think there is anything else I can teach you…" when he finished saying that, Nagi's face turned black and she looked very angry, and she was as she angrily said to Kousei.  
"No! You still must continue teaching me I still have things I can improve on!"  
"I see… Sorry sorry I was so happy at your improvement I didn't think about your feelings. Here have this as an apology." Kousei handed Nagi a Meat bun which Nagi quickly swiped from his hands and happily ate it. He also handed Koharu one and noticed that Hiroko-san was not around, so he took the opportunity to ask.

"I don't see Hiroko-san anywhere did she go out?"  
"Yeah she did! She went to perform in Kyushu and would be back in 6 days and she told me to tell Arima-sensei to take care of Koharu while she is gone."

"I see…"  
Kousei decided that it couldn't be helped, after all Hiroko-san is still a performing pianist and although she doesn't perform as often as she used to be, she still needed to perform once in a while. Kousei turned to look at Koharu who was still eating a meat bun and asked her.

"Koharu you want to stay at my place until Hiroko-san comes back?"  
"Yes! I want!" Koharu showed me a very happy expression and was looked eager to go.

"Then you better pack your bag and prepare yourself okay? I'll bring you to my house after my lesson with Nagi-san."  
"Umm… Arima-sensei… can you not use honorifics when saying my name? I feel very stiff hearing it"  
"Then what you want me to call you?"  
"Nagi! Just Nagi!"  
"Okay then, I will call you Nagi then."  
"Hai!"  
Nagi smiled gleefully at Kousei making him think 'Did she wanted to be called Nagi so badly?' Kousei is stupidly dense after all, he doesn't realize the feelings of nagi wanting to be closer to Kousei.

The practice ended after 4 hours and Nagi left early saying she needed to go for a friend's birthday. They bid farewell and Kousei brought Koharu to his house while she rode on his laps as he rode the bike. When they entered the door, the two could hear Kaori playing her violin, it was very sorrowful as Kousei could hear her play in A minor scale and switching to F minor scale. Then the sounds of the violin started becoming joyful and the joyfulness lasted the whole song and ended with a high G. Kousei walked in along with Koharu and saw Kaori grinning away and as if something in her burst out, she yelled.

"Yosha! That will be my part! Hahahaha! I did it! Now I can shock Kousei with my skills!"  
"No I am already shocked Kaori that was amazing!"  
"Wa!"

Kaori heard Kousei's voice and turned around, when she saw my face she got shocked and screamed unintentionally. Kousei was thinking how cute her little scream was but he couldn't take the time to flirt with her since Koharu was with them. Kaori seemed to have noticed Koharu and smiled gently at her.

"Hi Koharu-chan. Do you remember me? I'm Kousei's girlfriend Kaori!"  
"Onee-chan you are amazing! Ne play it again!"

"Amazing… Yosh I will play once more for Koharu."  
"Wait let's play together, I have something to try."

"OK sure but hurry it up!"

Kousei quickly walked towards the piano and and adjusted the seat to be what he liked and played the piano to tune it just in case it was out of tune. After checking the notes to be in tune, he gestured to Kaori stating he was okay and Kaori nodded to him. Koharu sat on floor, anxious and excited for the performance to start.

Kousei and Kaori played their piece and started out slowly as what they practiced but this time Kousei changed his playing style and used the chords for Claire de lune to start the sorrowful meeting. Somewhere in the middle Kousei changed his chords once again to be chopin ballade op 23 in g minor and melody he was playing love sorrow. Kaori was shocked at the playing but kept her composure and continued on playing, at the end Kousei changed his playing to be Rondo cappricioso Melody and ended the song. Koharu clapped her hands and said

"Wah! Kousei onii-chan Kaori onee-chan that was so nice!"  
"Hehe. Of course we are the ultimate duo after all!"  
"Wahh… Kaori please don't say that in front of her it's embarrassing…"

"But… I didn't like some parts of it."  
"Huh?" (Kousei/Kaori)

Little Koharu stated the parts she didn't like and told Kousei and Kaori all about it, it surprised them as they themselves felt like these few parts didn't sound nice in this almost perfect song. Some parts they themselves didn't even realized that they were off. To that the two muttered in silence together.

"She's a genius…"

 **How was it everyone? Was it good? Better than before? I had rewritten this for a long time now and this is the best I felt I ever wrote for a long time now. I hope you all would forgive me for all the wait I let you guys wait and hope this would do as an apology, now thanks for reading and I will see you all next time!(Though I cant actually see anyone:P)**


	14. Chapter 11

"Ya..wn… Urgh so tired."

"It can't be help after all we have been practicing night in night out for 3 weeks straight. Even I am feeling very tired."

After creating their performance piece, Kousei and Kaori have been practicing for a very long in order to perfect their parts, for 3 weeks straight they slept for a maximum of 5 hours and spent the rest of the time studying in school or just pure practice. Now they decided to take a break from practice and just decided to hang out after a long time to relax. They are on their way to the shopping mall and they were talking about how their pieces and ways to improve them.

They walked through a park and noticed some college students making out and they blush a little as they began to reflect as to whether they kiss the same way as the students and quickly walked through the park. They reached the road and as they were waiting for the traffic lights to turn green, a soccer ball rolled onto the road and a boy quickly ran after to chase it, a truck rushed forward and didn't seem to stop, when Kousei noticed the truck speeding, he quickly shouted and rushed towards the little boy after letting go the hands of Kaori.  
"WATCH OUT!"

Once Kousei arrived at the side of the little boy, he pushed the boy away and tried to jump to the side to avoid the truck but he did not make it in time, the truck hit Kousei and his body was flung a few meters in front. It took Kaori a few seconds to snap out of her shock and she rushed forward like a madman to the side of Kousei, her every word was filled with panic and anxiety as she tried to wake Kousei up, blood from his head bled profusely and it seemed never ending, Kousei's glasses broke and he head was covered in blood, his clothes torn and tattered which made him seem pitiful.

"Kousei! Kousei! Wake up! No! You can't do this to me! Someone, someone please call the ambulance!" Kaori's tears flowed endlessly as she tries to hold it in, seeing her boyfriend on the road in a near dead state, who could blame her? It took all her might just to stay calm and not scream. A male passerby wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans quickly snapped out of it and called the ambulance, while the car driver and car was long gone.

A few moments later, sirens could be heard from afar and a white and red van quickly arrived at the scene, the paramedics took out a stretcher and carefully placed Kousei onto it and carried him onto the ambulance car, Kaori followed suit and hopped on the car with the paramedics and they left for the hospital. While on the way to the hospital, Kaori phoned up Hiroko-san and the rest of the gang to let them know of the situation.

Kousei was immediately brought into the surgery room and Kaori waited anxiously for him to come out, how ironic she thought, it used to be her inside the surgery room while Kousei was waiting for her to come out, she thought she understood how he felt but now, she realized Kousei was waiting like this for her for so long and she felt so painful and heartbroken, at any moment's notice, the boy she loves can die…

"Kaori-chan! Where is Kousei?!" Hiroko-san arrived to the scene and saw Kaori sitting down on the bench with her head down, she ran up to Kaori and tried to get her answers. Kaori looked up and her face was terrible, her eyes were red and looked very dry, her frown was still on her face and her hair was very messy, it showed how much she had cried for Kousei how worried she is. Hiroko could no longer bring herself to question her anymore as she sat down beside her and embraced her warmly encouraging her saying everything will be alright and that Kousei will be fine. Moments later everyone arrived and when they arrived, they were panting and sweating furiously.

3 hours had passed since Kousei entered the surgery room but for everyone who was waiting outside for him it felt as if 3 years had passed by, time flowed very slowly for them and when the doctor finally exit the room and the lights were off, everyone ran up to him and quickly asked him about Kousei.

"Are you the patient's mother?"  
"No… I am his guardian, his mother passed away when he was young and his dad is overseas on a business trip."  
"I see…"  
"How is Kousei?"(Kaori)

"He is okay although he was in critical condition, we managed to save him, he was lucky… if he had arrived to the hospital a second later, he would have died from extreme blood loss."  
Once everyone heard the doctor's the affirmation of Kousei's safety, they heaved a sign of relieve, but the doctor next few words were shocking for them to hear.

"But… the patient has a brain injury which could potentially cause him to lose some of his memories."  
"Kousei may have Amnesia? Then is he gonna be alright?!" (Watari)

"He will be fine but if he lost some memories then it may take a while for them to be recovered."  
"Ari…I mean Kousei will he be…" Takeshi tried to ask the doctor but was interrupted by Nagi and Emi.

"Kousei/ Arima sensei, will lose his memories?! How long will his memories take to return?"

"I do not know… Anyways you all should be worried about him, he is in Ward 23 on the 2nd floor."  
"Thank you doctor for all your help… really."(Hiroko)

"Don't worry about it, it's my job after all."

The doctor then left for his office to check on another patient while everyone else walked briskly to Kousei's ward. When they arrived at his ward, they all saw Kousei lying on the bed unconscious and their hearts prang. Kaori was the first to walk up to Kousei and her hand came into contact with his cheeks as she smiled, when everyone saw her like that, they all decided to just leave since they now know that Kousei was safe and sound so they headed back.

"Then Kaori-chan you stay here and take care of this idiot okay?"(Hiroko)  
"See you later Kao-chan! When Kousei wakes up give us a call yeah?"(Tsubaki)

"Bye! Kaori-chan once Kousei wakes up let's have a party for him!"(Watari)

"Well then… we will head back first Miyazono-san."(Kanade)  
"See you."(Takemaru)  
"Miyazono-san we will leave now."(Emi)  
"Hmph! Once A…I mean Kousei wakes up I will challenge him ag…"(Takeshi)

"Arima-sensei get well soon!"(Nagi)  
"Na…Nagi can you not interrupt me everytime I tal… OUrghp"(Takeshi)  
"Bye Miyazono-san me and my idiot brother will leave as well!"(Nagi)

Apparently Takeshi was punched in the stomach by Nagi and fainted… he ended up being dragged away by Nagi and everyone left after seeing such a funny scene.

The room was silent and the wind blew through the windows which the sunlight shone through, one could clearly hear the sounds of the gentle nature and it was peaceful, _Arima Kousei-kun please wake up quickly and let's continue on that date…_ Miyazono Kaori laid her head on the bed of Arima Kousei and peacefully slept for a while.

…...

Kaori's POV

'Where am I?" I was in a dark area…. It was so cold and scary and I wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Kousei appeared right in front of me, he was transparent and I couldn't see his face, I reached out to touch him but why… why did he seem so far when he is so close? No…. Kousei don't go, Arima kousei-kun stop going, you promised to stay by my side so why are you going away? No… stop Kousei, don't play a prank already alright? It is scary, please stop leaving…

But if as Kousei couldn't hear a single word I said, he kept on turning even more translucent and kept going in the opposite direction of me, he wouldn't stop even when I was reaching to him.

"LIAR! FRIEND A YOU STOP RIGHT NOW! STOP DON'T LEAVE! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! KOUSEIII!"

"AH!" I woke up and cold sweat was on her forehead, realizing it was all but a nightmare, I was relieved. I look back at Kousei's bed and noticed something, Kousei… he was missing. I quickly jumped up and panic struck me, I looked around and Kousei was not around me at all, I quickly called up the nurse who was working for the evening shift. (Authors note: They brought kousei to the hospital in the afternoon and it was evening time)

Once the nurse arrived, I quickly told her all about Kousei being missing and requested for them to search for him, once the nurse knew about a missing patient, she quickly called up the office and dispatched people to look for Kousei( A note: Just in case people don't know, a hospital has an office which nurses can call to request for people for assistance, one group of people are dispatched to search for missing patients)

After a long time, the nurse told me that they found Kousei… he was playing the piano at the lobby. This hospital that me and Kousei were currently at has a piano in the recreational room, I was relief once again knowing Kousei was safe and quickly left to for the recreational room.

After arriving at my destination, I walked into the recreational room for kids and noticed Kousei was playing the piano, it was his last performance piece he played as a kid, Beethoven sonata no.14 "Moonlight" movement 3 but it was weird…. It was not how the usual Kousei would play this piece, it was… too accurate as if… the Kousei currently playing the piece now was the Kousei from back then.

I walked towards Kousei and called out to him, "Ko…Kousei. Are you alright, are you feeling better?"  
Kousei didn't respond to me but stared at me for a few seconds, afterwards his words made my heart shatter complete and I really wished to wake up from this horrible nightmare anytime soon.

"Miss… who are you?" Kousei said with an innocent face.

 **That will be it for this chapter, it's rather short considering how long I took just to make it. I kept deleting and deleting and finally managed to write something that I accept. This plot has been in my mind for some time but it was hard to write it out, so hope you all enjoyed and I will be writing to you all… next time**


	15. Bonus chapter 3

**I will be putting names beside the conversation they are talking since this chapter has too many people talking and I would need them to tell from people to people so yeah. Sorry if this chapter bores you since it's supposed to be for character development. Sorry for the wait, but here is another chapter and after this I will make an important announce for this piece.**

The same night when Kousei and Kaori created the new score. Kousei was cooking up a meal for Kaori, Koharu and himself. Kaori was sleeping over as it was a holiday and they were practicing for an upcoming performance, Koharu was staying over since Hiroko-san went to a performance in Kyushu and would be back in 6 days. Kousei decided to make Nabe for them and called over Tsubaki and Watari as well as Emi and Kashiwagi, Takeshi Nagi, Kanade and Takemaru. 'Since it was a good time for all of us to be better acquainted with one another' thought Kaori . Luckily, although it was sudden most of them were somehow able to make it, Nagi and Takeshi were surprisingly the first, followed by Kanade and Takemaru, by the way after the incident happened between Kousei and Kanade, Takemaru and Kanade started to date each other, and emi came after kanade and Takemaru, leaving only the other couple to be last.

"Watari and Tsubaki are late! What are they doing?"(Kousei)  
"Hey Ari… Kousei! Why did you invite us so suddenly anyways?"  
Kousei… forgot to tell them the reason he invited them to have a Nabe party, Kaori slapped his head and began to explain to them about how Koharu-chan was staying here as hiroko-san was not in town and Kousei was taking care of her so he wanted to cook Nabe to celebrate her stay over for the day as well as bond with everyone else while he was at it, though they didn't say it, was also to celebrate the creation of their first duet song ever.

Everyone heard their reason and turned to look at Koharu and when Koharu greeted them with a cute smile on her face, everyone except Kaori kousei and Nagi had their hearts shot at her cuteness and at that point no one regretted their choice to come and celebrate, especially Emi who loved Koharu's cuteness. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang and Tsubaki and Watari walked in with a box.

"You are late Tsubaki-chan and Watari-kun what were you doing?"(Kaori)  
"Sorry Kao-chan, we were on a date earlier and when we received the message, we rushed back to buy this cake before coming here."  
"Date? Ahhh… sorry for disturbing your lovely time together *smirk*" (Kaori)

Kaori said that with a smirk on her face and tried to tease the two, but things didn't go as expected.

"Ah it's fine Kaori-chan"(Watari)

Afterwards, Kousei brought out the soup he had made in advance and all the food ingredients and began to place them in the Nabe to simmer and cook, a while later it was ready and everyone began to chow on their food. Nagi, emi and Kanade were eating gracefully, Tsubaki and Kaori were eating as if they were in paradise, Takeshi and Takemaru began to compete in who could eat more, leaving Watari and Kousei to be seen eating slowly as they are enjoying the food.

The girl were happily talking about the meal and soon engaged in some girl talk.

"Kousei-san is a great cook!" (Kanade)  
"Hehehe. See my boyfriend is great!"(Kaori)  
"I… I have nothing to say… Kousei-kun is so much better in cooking than me and in piano… am I fated to lose to him all the time?"(Emi)  
"Nah… Kousei has been living alone for a long time now so he cooks his own meals. Don't take it to heart! Fight on!"(Kaori)  
"Kanade-chan what about Takemaru-san? Can he cook?"(Tsubaki)

"He can cook but not as well as Kousei-san but he is still the man I like…"(Kanade)  
"Hm… I envy you guys… my useless boyfriend can't even cook at all…"(Tsubaki)

After saying that, Tsubaki glared at Watari and Watari shivered unconsciously and as if he knew what Tsubaki was saying

"Kousei… you need to teach me how to cook… else Tsubaki will kill me."

"Y…yeah I will… Sorry Watari."(Kousei)  
"Kousei! I won't lose to you! Hey Takemaru why is your face red"(Takeshi)  
"Ah… yeah…"(Takemaru) "?"(Takeshi) Apparantly Takemaru heard Kanade when he was coming from the toilet.

"Koharu wants to eat more!" (Koharu)  
"Okay here Koharu-chan what do you want to eat?"(Kousei)  
" Tofu!"(Koharu) said Koharu as she pointed to the tofu in the soup, gesturing Kousei to help her get it for her.  
"Oh here I will help you take it"(Takemaru) Takemaru noticed that the tofu was closer to him so he offered his help to help her take the tofu.  
"Wai! Thank you Takemaru-onii chan"(Koharu)

"No problem."  
After they had eaten, everyone decided to show off their playing skills to see each other improvements and obviously this was suggested by Takeshi, they all went up to Kousei's piano room, for the people who haven't entered the playing room before, they were all fidgeting and looking around the room as if to check for the presence of an idol soon afterwards they calmed themselves down after Kousei told them to make themselves feel comfortable.

One by one all the pianist were pairing up with the other violinist Kaori and Kousei were the obvious pair, Takeshi and Takemaru were playing together and Emi and Kanade were a pair, they searched the rooms for some Violin and piano accompanist pieces and found the ones they thought were good, Luckily Kousei and Kaori stocked up a lot in the few years together and ended up with a whole shelf of them.

Watari and Tsubaki were acting as judges alongside Koharu and they promised to be unbiased.

First up was the Take pair! They were playing a popular anime movie song from Spirited away called Inochi no Namae(Name of life) apparently they love anime as well and so they found this piece and wanted to play it very badly, a melodious piano music came out first and entranced the audience in a single bar worth of music before the violin entered with a rich and deep sound that made them feel as if they are the main characters of the anime itself… feeling the pain of the characters, when the melody came, the depth of the notes struck them , Koharu, tsubaki and watari began to cry a little, finally the song started to repeat and this time, the song with the same notes, same beat began to make listeners become happy. This was the beauty of music and the two had brought out the true meaning of the song itself, No one thing will always stay the same… even it is the same, it will be different.

The two take pair ended their pieces and gave each other a high five, from this piece, they learnt more about each other, if there was a barrier between them when Kousei introduced to them to each other, it was gone and what lies there was truly friendship and trust in each other.

"You were awesome man!" (Takeshi)  
"You too! Damn great piano skills." (Takemaru)  
Everyone started to clap for the two who gave them an amazing performance before letting them go back to the area where everyone was gathered at. It was time to hand out the verdict, Koharu, Watari and Tsubaki were pondering over the score they themselves feel that the two deserved, they each have a total of 10 points and the total was 30. After pondering for a while, the judges showed the scores given. Koharu (6) Tsubaki(8) Watari (8) a grand total of 20/30. The take pair were shocked at the marks Koharu gave and asked her why.

Koharu started to point out their mistakes and every speck of detail wasn't missed by her, everyone other than Kousei and Kaori were in disbelief seeing how accurate an eight year old could hear in one playing.

It was now Kanade and Emi's turn, they decided to play an anime piece as well but it was a surprise to all, it was I say yes from Zero no Tsukaima, everyone else thought that there were going to play some very fast classic song… this was out of their expectations.

The song was quite fast paced and this time the violin started the song with a sharp and melodious music and comes in the piano solo. The music was rich and full of life, it seemed to be telling everyone to not let go of their partners and be with them forever and more, the piano solo was touching to the hearts of everyone there and it made some people feel like their tears were about to burst, in the end, when the song ended everyone applauded after regaining their senses.

The judges were extremely pleased with their playing and gave a higher score. Koharu(7) Watari(10) and tsubaki(9) a grand total of 26/30. Koharu then pointed out more false in the seemingly perfect song and they left the pretentious stage with a smile on their faces knowing they did well.

Now it was the favorite time to shine. Kousei and Kaori walked up and prepared themselves, Kaori lightly held the Bow and Violin while Kousei was adjusting the seats, beforehand they didn't select a song at all as seemingly they knew what to play, in fact it was the truth, they knew in their heads to play the song they made.

Kousei lightly pressed the piano keys and Kaori started together with him, it was a duet entrance as Kousei and Kaori began to quicken their pace, steadily and readily, soon the song reached the sorrow part as Kousei played his bases in minor chords and Kaori's violin sounded to be crying in sadness… The two were in harmony as they merged their playing together and created a master piece, a piano in a rainforest in the never ending rain and snow. Then as if a sun appeared the rain cleared up and the plants began to bloom beautifully and once again everyone was happy. The song ended and left everyone mesmerized by the beautiful playing. No one clapped, but everyone knew… they were the stars for the night.

Koharu , Watari plus Tsubaki all gave a 10 and the idiot won the showcase with an overwhelming win.

The party ended after another round of games and everyone left leaving only Kousei, Kaori and Koharu in the house, they cleaned up before sleeping.

"Thank you Kousei-oniichan this was the best welcome party ever!" (Koharu)  
"I am happy you enjoyed yourself."(Kousei)

"Hey lets all sleep in one room together!"(Kaori)  
"Ok! Kaori-neechan!"(Koharu)  
"Hahaha…"(Kousei)

They ended the day with a big sleepover in Kousei's room… and the main show was about to truly begin

 **Hey guys AndyNnimefreak here! Thank you for reading this bonus chapter, I know I haven't been making some due to exams and it will continue like this for awhile so I hope you all will forgive me… I will try to do more chapters and once exams are over… I will be making lots more and I have some in my files waiting to be finished so once again thank you for your patience and see you all in the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 : Kousei's feelings(2)

Kaori's POV

"Miss… who are you?"  
When kousei called me miss, I felt something in me just break and shatter into millions of pieces. My tears were on the verge of breaking out even though I knew and braced myself for the worst. Enduring my urge to cry through biting my lips, I walked up to Kousei and asked him.

"Kousei… do you really not remember me? I am Miyazono Kaori…"  
Kousei pondered for a long time before replying back to me.

"I am sorry Miss… I don't remember you at all…"

"I see…"

Kousei's words finally made me break out into tears as endless tear drops started to leak out from my eyes and I cried out loud, all I could think of Kousei and I bawled out. Kousei panicked and walked up to me and once he stretched out his hands to try to comfort me, he let out a shocked voice.  
"Ah?! Why are my hands so big?! Now that I think about it… you look older than me yet I still can see you eye to eye."

"Huh?" once I heard Kousei's words, a small glimmer of hope appeared before me and I nervously asked him with my voice shaking and breaking from time to time.

"Kousei… ho…how…how old are you this year?"  
"I am 12 why?"  
I realized that kousei did not lose his memories of me, rather he can only remember the things from up to the age of 12. I began to tell Kousei about everything that had happened, about my relationship with Kousei, how I met him and the others, our dreams that we promised each other and even introduced our new friends that we made in high school.

Kousei blushed when he heard that him and I are an item and had went on a few dates before, but once I told him about Watari and Tsubaki, his eyes shoned and like a curious child, he asked me for the full details, seeing the usual mature and gentlemen like Kousei now acting like a little kid, made me giggle.

I told Kousei that i will call Hiroko-san and that he can continue to play the piano. Beep beep beep, the phone dial sounded and soon after Hiroko-san picked up the phone. "Hi Kaori whats wrong?"  
"Hiroko-san… Kousei… he woke up."  
"What? That quickly? So how is he?"  
"Well.. the thing is…"  
I quickly explained the whole situation to Hiroko-san and had her come to the hospital to pick up Kousei.

Hiroko-san voice became serious as she replied to me saying that she would be there soon.

After hanging up the phone, I heard piano music being played by Kousei, he was playing the continuation part for Moonlight sonata from where he left off. I felt a little lonely in my heart seeing how accurately he was playing, Kousei's playing not meant to be like this… it was supposed to be more beautiful and more free sounding, I couldn't keep hearing on and I left the room.

3rd person POV

Hiroko arrived at the scene and saw Kousei Kaori looking into the piano room, as an adult who lived at least 30 years old, she could immediately tell how Kaori was feeling judging by the expression on her face. Hiroko did not say anything, but walked up to the crestfallen Kaori and embraced her in her warmth, she need that Kaori did not need any comfort… but time to gather herself.

Hiroko thought to herself "Why… This two had suffered for way too long, even after so long… Kousei's past is still haunting the two of them. Heavens are so cruel…" 

Moments later, no music could be heard from the room that Kaori just left, the door opened up slowly, and out came a boy wearing black specs in a hospital wear. Kousei walked out and saw Hiroko and took a few moments to recognize the lady from his memories.

"Hiro-chan?" The boy asked in a surprised voice,

"You mean Hiroko-san right?" Hiroko said with a smile yet not a smile, one that seemed to contain a chilling force behind it, making Kousei shiver in a slight fear.

"Ye…yes Hiroko-san…"  
Hiroko let out a sigh and walked up to Kousei, she reintroduced herself and explained the situation once more to Kousei but this time, with less details.

"Well then, Kousei I will bring you home today and you will rest for a few days until your memories come back."  
"Ok Hiro-ch… I MEAN HIROKO-SAN!" Before Kousei was about to say hiro-chan, Hiroko-san gave him a death glare that seemed to be able to kill him.

The day ended after Kousei was brought home.

The next morning,

"Good morning Kousei!"  
"Go…good Morning, Miyazono-san."  
"It isn't Miyazono-san! Its Kaori right!"  
"Yes! I am sorry!"  
"Mou…"  
Kaori visited Kousei in the morning before going to school, she entered his house and began eating the breakfast she cooked up. Although everything tasted horrible, even after so long Kaori's cooking skills did not improve by much, in fact, it was even worse than before.

"Seriously… how did you even make such a horrible meal… the soup is so sweet and there is not even a single trace of the stock, meat is like charcoal and vegetable are even peeled and cooked, who would even want you as a bride."  
Hearing the blunt words of Kousei made Kaori red from head to neck, she was so embarrassed that she wanted to find a hole and bury herself in it. Kousei couldn't take it any longer and took the stage himself, although he was only 12, due to his mother being unwell most of the time, he had to do all the house chore himself so he knew how to cook well. Kaori after tasting the meal that Kousei made, she determined herself to be a better cook and swore to be a chef so good that even Kousei would want to constantly eat his meals being a picky eater he is.

Kaori left for school and told Kousei to behave himself until she gets back and she left.

Kousei now had nothing to do decided to play the piano to kill some time. He walked up to the piano room, and walked into it and took out a score that he found on the floor, it was the score piece encounter that Kousei and Kaori had been working on for a long time.

"Hehhh…. This score looks nice, I wanna try it! But wait… it looks like it is a accompanied by a violinist. Violinist… urgh… what?"

Kousei's head started to throb in pain as he felt like his head was about to burst and explode, some parts of his memories began to resonate with the score that Kaori and Kousei made together, simply to put it, The score is making Kousei remember his lost memories.

"Ka…Kaori…" Soon after the throbbing stopped and Kousei collapsed on the floor.

Meanwhile in school…

Everyone heard the news of Kousei being hit by a car and seeing Miyazono Kaori walk into the classroom, whom everyone knew was Kousei's boyfriend, they all walked up to her and kept on questioning her about Kousei's well-being especially Takeshi. Kaori had to deal with them and it made her very tired, once it all ended and everyone's questions was answered, hiroko-san started Homeroom and class began with an attendance check by the class representative. Without Kousei, everyone seemed to be very quiet, Kaori and Kousei would be the one to start am argument, followed by Emi and Takeshi who will then challenge Kousei to a piano battle, Kanade and Takemaru will comment on their views of Kousei and Kaori being two idiot couples and then the idiot couples will blush making everyone want to tease them. With Kousei not around and Kaori feeling down, no one was going to tease her just in case she took it seriously and will feel even more down.

Class felt forever for Kaori as Kousei is not around. When it finally ended, she ran to Kousei's house immediately and opened the door to his house.

"Kousei? Are in you?"  
No responds, she worriedly searched the entire area but Kousei was not anywhere to be seen, when she finally entered the piano room, to her horror…

30 mins later…

"Kyah! Arima-san so handsome!"  
"Hey Arima-san can you make my heart go bloom as well?"  
"Hey hey girls… I am only a human , I can't change the seasons for spring, but if I am allowed to, I wish to bloom the flowers in your beautiful heart…"

Instantly every single girls' heart in the park was shot with a cupid arrow as Kousei flattered them with flowerly words that would be unthinkable for him to say if it was the old him. Kaori arrived to the scene and saw Kousei acting like a professional Casanova and felt as if she was about to vomit in disgust, she walked up to him and called out to him.  
"Kousei! So you were here!"  
Kaori angrily walked up to him and was about to hit him. Yes, Kousei wasn't in his house at all, when Kaori walked into the piano room she to her horror the room was in a mess, every single score was on the floor and the room was in a mess what's worse, a letter was obviously left on the piano in an envelope when she took a look inside, by the handwriting she knew it was Kousei, but the words written were like it was from a different person, which said that Kousei is at the park waiting for her.

She took her bag, wore her shoes and quickly ran to the park were Kousei was waiting only to see him flirting with other girls from other schools probably even younger than him… maybe middle school? It made her angry and she walked up to him bringing her to where she is now. Before hitting Kousei, she questioned him sternly making the other girls around her hate her.

"Kousei?! What is this all about!"  
"Hey who are you? Get away from Arima-san!"  
"I am his girlfriend! He called me here!"  
"Nooo! Arima-san is that true?"(All the other girls)

He didn't say anything but nodded, he then held Kaori in his embrace and left after saying.  
"Bye bye beautiful flowers… I hope you will bloom even more when I see you next time."  
"Kya! Arima-san please come back soon!"  
When they arrived home to Kousei's house, Kaori no longer wanted to question Kousei as she knew after a while that Kousei's personality changed and he wasn't wearing his glasses anymore making him look very handsome. Kaori sighed and repeated a quote in her head. In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on. ~Robert Frost. Kaori wasn't expecting such an event to happen but she just accepted it and tried to help him recover his memories, never did she expect that it was although short, it was one of their most beautiful memories, or in this case for Kaori her most beautiful memories they will ever make.

Kousei made up a meal for the both of them and they ate it quietly unlike how they normally eat. Kousei could no longer take the silence and started the conversation.  
"Hey Kaori-chan… why must you be so angry? I just flirted with other girls…"  
"Don't talk to me Kousei. Until you know your mistake…"  
"Damn…"  
Kousei tsked and just walked up to his room, when he left, Kaori really felt like crying, it was Kousei… but yet it was not him. It was an uncrossable bridge that separated the two and it truly shattered her heart. Although she promised not to cry, her tears was about to leak out and thus, pain and despair was against them, it felt as if the world was against them. Kousei needs to remember his old self and it will heal both her and him as well as make it in time for the Festival.

4 more days left… can she do it?

 **Hey guys! I finished my new chapter and the next chapter might take a while, I am so sorry about this and thanks for all the support for this and reading your reviews and seeing all the favorites and followers makes me motivated to do more! Thank you! This chapter really made me want to write curses in this but yeah stuff so hope to see you all in the next chapter and please keep supporting this!**


	17. Chapter 13

It was the second day where Kousei's memories were lost and he changed his personality, currently Kaori and Kousei were having their breakfast in the dining room. Most of the time Kaori would sit on Kousei's side and they would enjoy the meal together. But this time, the two sat on both ends of the table and they were not talking to each other at all. The air was tense between them and Kousei was slightly nervous in front of the current Kaori who had an aura which seemed to tell him not to talk to her at all.

"Um, Kaori can you pass over the Soy sauce?"  
"...Here."

The bottle of soy sauce was close to Kaori so reluctantly she had to pass it over to Kousei. Still the entire morning only that one conversation was made before the two of them left for school. On the way to school, Kousei flirted with all the middle school girls he saw in front of Kaori without even blinking an eye, seeing this, Kaori was maddened on the inside, she increased her pace and left Kousei there to continue flirting without a care in the world. She reached the park where the sakura trees were blooming and petals were slowly falling on to the ground. Kaori was gently holding out her hands to let the petals fall on to the top of her palm. If one would look from afar, it would seem like a blonde beauty holding out her gently hands embracing the nature around her.

Silently within her, she was crying, the Kousei she loved and wanted to be with together forever was not this Kousei, The normal Kousei would never blatantly flirt with others, he would always be here right by her side, caring for her, laughing with her, playing with her… The current Kousei was the complete opposite and she did not like it at all, not one bit.

"KAORI LOOK OUT!"  
Suddenly, Kousei's panic-stricken voice sounded out as Kaori suddenly realized that she was already crossing the street lights, while the signal was still red. Soon she noticed a speeding car rushing into her. Instantly she saw her entire life flashing right before her eyes.

She recalled the moment that she was still a little innocent young girl playing around with her melodicas, growing up she found Arima Kousei barging into her world. His music astounded her, made her heart beat faster and felt that her entire being was given to the young Kousei that just clumsily knocked his bum onto the chair. At that moment… she knew she was born to dedicate her entire life to music. Begging her parents to buy her the Violin as well as take lessons, working hard to practice day in day out, enduring all the hardships and she even wanted to give up at some point. But her mind was filled with just the little clumsily boy that she had always admired.

Grown up she saw her parents crying while they were talking to the doctor, knowing she had little time left, she gave up everything in order to have no regrets… Her decision led her to the meeting of her idol, Arima Kousei. They did all sorts of stupid things together, race against a train, jump off the courage bridge, performed in duets for competitions, and finally, she kicked away her illness and they finally ended up together after many hardships.

That's right, they underwent so many tough times together, even facing death at one point together… All for music and love, Yet now… she was going to die...

Kaori closed her eyes and only saw Kousei's figure flashing in her mind.

 _No, I don't want to die now… I want to be together with Kousei, we promised to be a couple forever, and we still have yet to take on the world together yet! Kousei… Kousei… Kousei!_

"KAORI!"

Kousei ran even faster and managed to reach Kaori, he jumped and carried her away. The two of them barely managed to avoid the car as they fell to the ground. Kaori opened up her eyes and noticed that Kousei was below her laying flat on the road, with an expression of pain clearly on his face, Kousei spoke out.

"Kaori, you are a bit heavy mind getting off me?"  
Kaori did not get off of him, nor did she get angry and start to argue with him like normal. She just silently, with tears in her eyes, hugged him and cried out loudly.

"Kousei! Kousei! Wahh! Kousei!"

Kousei could feel a wet and warm liquid flowing down from his face. Yet he did not bother wiping them off, he as well embraced the scared Kaori and comforted her.

"Yosh, Yosh, it's all right Kaori...I am here by your side…"

Kaori felt something off about the current Kousei, he was not the flippant bastard that flirted with all the girls he could see, nor was he the young Arima that was naively playing moonlight sonata in the piano room in the hospital.

He was back… the Kousei she knew and loved so much.

"Kousei… are you back to normal again?"  
"Yeah… sorry, I must have disgusted you recently right? I remember all the things I've done…"  
Saying so he had an apologetic look on his face, barely smiling and his eyes held guilt and regret. But Kaori was happy to see him like this, she was so happy that she embraced him tighter than before.

"Ow!"  
"Kousei?!"

Hearing Kousei's pain filled voice, Kaori realized that something was not right with Kousei, then after she looked down towards Kousei's body and realized that his left hand was shaking profusely.

Drip… drip… drip… a small puddle of blood began to form on the road as Kaori noticed his left hand was bleeding endlessly and that there was a large wound on his left arm. Fearing for Kousei, she quickly called the ambulance and once again Kousei was brought to the hospital.

In the ambulance, the paramedics noticed that it was Kousei again who once again is being called to the hospital. This time an arm injury from a car accident.

Kousei couldn't help but start to laugh. Seeing Kousei laugh out of nowhere, Kaori and the other medics were curious at what he was laughing at. Their curious expression was hilarious and it made Kousei laugh even more. Eventually, he could no longer hold it and said…

"I think I have something to do with the hospital and car accidents recently. Might be Karma(Carma)."  
A lame pun yet this pun made the medics laugh as well, but Kaori was not happy at all about it.  
"Hmph! A car accident and hospitals are nothing good at all!"  
She pouted after saying so and turned her head away from Kousei. But it did not last long before she laughed as well.

Seeing her laughter made Kousei happy as well, finally, Kaori was back to normal, Kaori subconsciously held Kaori by the head and gently kissed her bright red lips. The Kaori and the other medics were shocked, Kaori slowly closed her eyes and began to enjoy the kiss, the medics turned their heads away as they suddenly got embarrassed.

In their minds, they thought… _Kids these days, need a room._ There were a total of 4 medics in the room and 3 men and 1 female and all of them were single

They had a safe trip to the hospital and no accident happened afterward.


End file.
